Beyond The French Doors
by REMDreams
Summary: Someone new moves into Edward's neighborhood. He begins to increasingly spend time there; chatting, drinking tea, and learning how to play the piano until one evening things between the two change from friendly to something more. Now Edward has to keep their relationship a secret from his mother and everyone else. Could this be true love?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond The French Doors

By REMDreams

Edward Masen lived in the suburbs with his mother and his dog, Lucky. The houses of the neighborhood were spaced out enough that each neighbor had enough room to be completely private; separated by tall hedges and fences. Large old oak trees, and other hard woods, dotted the landscape and in some spots there were rolling hills. But Edward's favorite part of his neighborhood was his backyard, shaded by trees, with plenty of lush grass for Lucky to run around on and enjoy.

This particular Saturday afternoon, Edward was doing just that, in his backyard throwing Lucky a tennis ball. The golden retriever bolted after the throw as Edward sat in the shade, watching him with a small grin. But just as Lucky was turning to head back to Edward, he stopped short and darted in the opposite direction.

"Lucky!" Edward called standing up to watch his silly dog head toward the hedges on the other side of the garden. He wasn't worried at first, but when the dog began to dig at the foot of the hedges he started to head over. "Stop it, Lucky!" Edward called as he walked.

The canine ignored his master, and instead continued to dig until he felt he had enough room to wiggle through. Edward started to run, but his dog has slipped between the hedges. Edward came to a stop at the wall the greenery and debated whether or not he could also slip between the hedges as well. He squatted down and peeked through, but all he could see was more well-manicured grass.

"Lucky!" Edward called, but the dog didn't return. He looked back at his house once more before he got down on his belly and began to shimmy through the hole. He was impressed he slipped through, and when he made it to the other side he was surprised.

Edward didn't mind talking to his neighbors, as a matter of fact he loved to stop and chat with them so he knew most of the people on his street. Although the man sitting in front of him at his patio a few feet away with his dog at his feet begging, was unknown to him. He had pallid alabaster skin, and had extremely blonde hair, it looked slightly abnormal to him. Like he should be in colder climates like Norway or Finland.

A second after looking for the gentle man, Edward blushed, realizing that he slipped under his neighbors hedges and also had his dog begging at him for something on the table.

"I…" Edward started as he got to his feet. "I'm sorry! Here lucky!"

"I'm receiving quite a bit of visitors today." The man said scratching behind Lucky's head.

"I'm sorry, he usually doesn't do that." Edward said with a frown.

"It's fine. It's nice to receive guest." The pale man said. "I was just reading a book anyway, have you heard of Chabon?"

Edward was hesitant for a while before answered yes. He honestly felt embarrassed.

"Have you read is newest book?" The man asked.

"No, I haven't. Does it live up to expectations?" Edward asked stepping a little closer.

"Indeed. Don't be shy, come and sit for a while."

Edward glanced at Lucky who was now laying at the man's feet. _If he's relaxed enough, I can be as well._

The boy sat down next to the man who smiled at him. "My name is Carlisle, by the way."

"My name is Edward. I don't mean to be rude, but I've never seen you in the neighborhood before."

"I actually moved here a month ago, but I'm rarely home because I work on call at the hospital." Edward did remember seeing a moving truck a while back, but didn't remember seeing the owner.

"Oh."

"Would you like some tea?" Carlisle asked a moment later, not missing a beat.

"Yes, that would be nice." Edward replied and watched as Carlisle poured tea into an empty tea cup. Almost as if he was expecting someone. "Were you expecting anyone, today?"

"No, I haven't met many people in the town yet. My job demands all of my attention for the most part." Carlisle said handing the tea over to Edward who took a sip. It was fruity and sweet without needing to add sugar or honey.

The conversation switched back to the book for a while. They chatted back and forth about the author's uses of sentences and words, and how they flowed together effortlessly. Edward had become so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't notice how late it was becoming. The sun was starting to set and the temperature had declined.

"I should probably go. I don't want my mother to worry."

"Of course, Edward." Carlisle said with an easy grin. "Feel free to stop by again anytime. I'm sure your dog will." He petted Lucky's head who looked up at him with adoration.

"I will, and thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome." They stood, and Carlisle collected the dishes. "Come and use the front door. I don't want you to get dirty."

"Oh, I-"

"I insist, Edward." Carlisle said opening the back French doors to his house. Edward watched as Lucky trotted inside like it was his own house and Edward followed. Once inside, he noticed right away the posh air of the house. Overall the house was white, but there were expensive things carried about it, and one thing that caught his eye in the corner by three windows was a grand piano.

"Is that…"

"A grand piano." Carlisle said from behind Edward. "Do you play?"

"Not very well. I've only learned a few songs."

"If you come by again I'll teach you some new songs."

Edward spun around. "Really?" Besides books, Edward had a deep love for music and an even deeper love for playing the piano. He only wished he had more time for it.

"Of course, I rarely have time to play it anymore, so it would be nice to give someone a chance at it." Carlisle said with a grin before he disappeared for a second to place the dishes down in the kitchen.

Edward slowly walked over to the glossy white piano and lifted the key case, exposing the shiny ebony and ivory keys underneath. His fingers ghosted over the keys, wanting very much to hear it played.

"Go ahead." Carlisle said from the threshold of the room. Edward looked back at him, and he nodded in encouragement. Edward's fingers slipped down onto the key's making a light melody.

"I only know things like this. But my mother always encourages me to learn more. I just don't have the music."

Carlisle nodded once. "I'll tell you what, come back tomorrow around the same time; I should be free, and I'll teach you."

"Carlisle…I…you are too generous."

"I insist. I use to teach piano classes while I was in college."

Edward wondered at that moment how old Carlisle was. He said he was a doctor, but he didn't look that old at all. Calling him 30 would be a stretch. Maybe it was just the fact that he stayed out of the sun.

"I'll come back then." Edward looked down at the keys, then back at Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle. Your generosity is amazing."

"You're quite welcome, Edward." Carlisle smiled and as if on cue Lucky came around a corner and Carlisle walked them to the front door where they said their good byes once more.

The next day Edward and Lucky (He followed against Edwards's wishes) came to Carlisle's house around the same time. Edward glanced down at Lucky who was standing and waiting with a doggy smile for Edward to knock. The boy shook his head and rang the doorbell. A moment later the door opened and Carlisle was standing there with a grin.

"Hello, Edward, come in!" He said moving out of the way to let them inside.

"I hope you don't mind that Lucky came. He really wanted to follow me today."

"Not at all, I'm sure Lucky likes being here."

To that the dog let out a happy yelp before he headed into the house to explore. Carlisle closed the front door and the pair headed to the piano.

"I managed to find some old sheet music. You strike me as a classical lover." Carlisle said as he opened the piano for Edward.

"I do." Edward said as they took their seats at the white grand. Carlisle set the sheets of music on the holder.

"I haven't played this one in a while, so let's see how it sounds." Carlisle said and put his pale fingers to the keys. The music that followed was amazing, and Edward was mesmerized by the sweet melody that filled the air. Carlisle's ability to play was far beyond what Edward had ever expected of him, and when he finished the song Edward clapped with a crooked smile.

"That was amazing!"

"I'm a little rusty." Carlisle said humbly.

"Where did you learn to play?"

"My father. He was a pianist."

"Amazing." Edward said again softly.

"Now." The older placed a new sheet of music on the holder. "I'd like to hear you play this."

Edward was hesitant. He didn't want to embarrass himself, but Carlisle patted him on the back softly in encouragement. The younger took a deep breath and began to play the music. It was hard at first, but Carlisle was patient and helped Edward.

"No, no, Edward." He said, "You have to pause between these two notes." Carlisle reached around Edward so each of his hands were on top of Edward's and carefully helped the teenager play. Edward played with Carlisle, and it was much easier with his hands on his.

"Better?" Carlisle asked, his mouth much closer than Edward thought it was. He could feel his cool breath on his ear.

"Much better." Edward replied as they ended the song together.

"Here." Carlisle said leaning down to grab something. "I have some sheet music I want you to look through and tell me which one you'd like to learn next. I'm going to make a cup of tea, would you like one?"

Edward took the papers and answered yes. As he looked though the classical pieces he heard Carlisle in the kitchen making tea, and Lucky was by his feet now, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Edward asked the dog as Carlisle came back inside.

"It'll be done in a moment, is everything alright?"

"I think Lucky has to go outside." Edward said standing. "Do you have a bag?"

Edward brought Lucky beyond the French doors and into the backyard where he ran out onto the grass and sniffed around for a while. Carlisle joined him outside, watching as Lucky found a nice spot to do his business.

"You don't seem like a dog person, Edward." Carlisle confessed.

Edward nodded. "Lucky was my neighbor's dog. She moved over seas and couldn't take him with her so she gave him to me. I would always watch him when she had to do business out of town."

"Ah."

"I assume you don't have any pets, Carlisle?"

"No. I thought about adopting a bird once, but decide with my work it would be difficult."

Carlisle leaned toward Edward a little bit and reached out, plucking a piece of fur from his hair. The proximity brought Edward's heart rate up, and his breathing became shallow.

"Fur." Carlisle said blowing it away in the wind with a grin. Edward smiled back with a blush. "I'll get the tea." He said softly before heading back inside. Edward walked over to Lucky and bent down to clean up his business. The dog sat and watched with an amused smile on his face.

"You are a hand full." Edward said petting the dog's head before going back inside the house.

The rest of the evening was spent learning music and drinking tea. Carlisle was very hands on with Edward, and made learning the music easier.

"Look at the time." Carlisle said staring at the clock on the mantel. Edward looked too and was shocked to see it was almost nine. The time had passed without Edward even noticing.

"I should go, my mother is going to be worried." Edward said, but didn't move. He didn't want to leave Carlisle's house, which to him was becoming more wondrous by the minute.

Carlisle closed the piano and smiled at Edward. "Until next time?"

"Will you be free tomorrow?" Edward ask hopefully.

"I'll actually be at the hospital most of the day tomorrow and the day after." Carlisle confessed and Edward nodded, feeling his stomach drop.

"But, I'll be sure to tell you when I'm off next. We can dedicate the entire day to music. You can even bring Lucky." Carlisle said as the dog started to sniff near him.

"Stop it, Lucky." Edward said and the dog huffed and walked away. They headed to the front door, said their good byes, and Edward left with Lucky. That night he laid in bed humming the new music Carlisle had taught him.

.

.

.

Ah, my first Twilight Fic! I hope you enjoyed reading so far! Next chapter we'll dive into Edward's home life a bit.

Please Review it means a lot to me!

And thank you again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days dragged by with a huff. Edward was bored, which was unlike himself. Being around Carlisle the other day had made things seem so much more interesting, and being by himself now seemed beyond boring. He started to read a book he'd recommended, but lost interest after the second chapter, then made himself tea, but the tea didn't have quite the same taste. So now Edward was in his living room watching television and debating on taking a nap.

"Edward?" His mother called coming into the house with a bag in her hand. Her son got up quickly to take the bag from her and bring it into the kitchen.

"Staying inside today, are we?" She asked with a small grin.

"Yes."

"Why don't you call up Jacob and have him come over for a while?" She asked removing random foods from the bag.

Edward and Jacob had a very complicated relationship. When they were little they use to be friends, but now they were something not quite it. He'd talked to Jacob a week ago, despite going to the same school.

"Maybe." Edward said helping his mother put the eggs in the fridge.

"You could go to the movies or even the beach." She said turning toward her son. "Or you can study more?"

Edward laughed. "Maybe I'll give him a call."

Sure enough an hour later Edward and Jacob were down at La Push walking across the beach together with Lucky.

"I new guy moved into the neighborhood." Edward said when a silence fell over their conversation about how small a town Forks was.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he's really fascinating. I've only been over twice, but already I feel like he's the most interesting person I've ever met." Edward said casually.

"Do you like him?" Jacob asked and Edward stopped short.

"Just because I find someone fascinating doesn't mean I like them, Jacob." Edward felt embarrassed.

Jacob shrugged. "Just saying." He began to walk ahead and a moment later Edward caught up to him.

"If you'd met him you'd understand." Edward said bending down to scoop up a smooth stone. Jacob did the same a moment later and the friends faced the grey blue water.

"What's his eye color?" Jacob asked as he threw his stone and watched it skip across the water.

"Brown." Edward replied without hesitation before he threw his as well, watching his on stone skip before sinking to the bottom of the water.

"Why aren't you over there today if you find him so… _fascinating?_"

Edward put his hands behind his back keeping his expression cool. "He has to work."

"Of course he does."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Jacob said cracking his neck. "Just don't let him get the best of you."

"You talk like I like him."

"Do you?" Jacob turned to Edward, but the latter said nothing.

They stared out into the water a while longer, just soaking in the cool breeze and clean smell before heading back.

The next day Edward stayed in his room all day humming the sheet music Carlisle had let him borrow for practice. Even if he wasn't playing it physically he could hum it. The rest of the day was spent in wanting of seeing Carlisle again.

Around ten at night Edward went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. As he passed the living room he saw a light flash outside and he stopped and watched it brighten the front of his house before passing by.

It was a stupid idea, but Edward couldn't help himself. He headed to the front of the house and peaked through the blinds. Sure enough he saw a shiny black car pull into the driveway next door. Carlisle.

Grinning a little he padded back to the kitchen and turned on the light to get a glass of water, and at that same moment Lucky trotted into the kitchen. He glanced at is master before he walked over to the back door and began to whimper by it.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Edward asked as Lucky began to paw at the door. Edward really didn't want to open the back door, but he knew it would be rude to allow Lucky to hold his business all night so he opened the door for him and the dog jetted outside out of Edward's line of sight.

"Lucky!" Edward called stepping outside. He saw Lucky's tail disappear between the hedges and he knew he was in the next backyard. It would be silly of him to leave him out there all night so he headed to the front of the house and next door to Carlisle's front door.

For a moment he thought he was silly, standing there staring at the doctor's shiny expensive car, but his dog was in his backyard and he needed him back. Taking a deep breath Edward knocked and waited.

A moment later Carlisle, dressed in only a towel opened the door a little surprised to see Edward, but Edward's eyes had drifted elsewhere.

"Good evening, Edward." Carlisle started. "What brings you by at this hour?"

Edward was glad that the doctor couldn't see his blush this late at night, heat up his face.

"Hello, Carlisle. I'm sorry to bother you, but Lucky…he's gotten into your garden again."

A grin spread across Carlisle's face. "Come in, come in." He said stepping out of the way. "Excuse my appearance, I just took a shower."

The two of them walked through the house to the backyard and Carlisle opened the French Doors revealing his large backyard. Sure enough, Lucky was sitting right in front of them wagging his tail with a doggy smile.

"He really seems to love my backyard." Carlisle said as Edward called him.

"I'm sorry, I really am!"

"No, no, don't be!" Carlisle laughed as he closed the door behind Lucky. "Were you about to go to bed?" He asked noticing Edward's pj bottoms and button up shirt combo.

"Oh, uh." Edward blushed. "I was about to take a shower and read a little in bed actually. I wasn't expecting for Lucky to get out."

Carlisle laughed lightly. "If you are hungry I just finished making dinner. "

Edward turn toward the kitchen and smell of Italian drifted towards him and his stomach growled.

"I'll go change." Carlisle said taking Edward's stomach as a yes. A moment later both of them were seated at Carlisle's dining table.

"The food is delicious." Edward complimented.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm not a big fan of eating, but I do love cooking." Carlisle explained. Edward glanced at his plate and sure enough there was only a very small portion of food on his plate. They talked for a while on their usual topics from music, to art, and books until Edward heard a hard rumble of thunder followed directly by the pounding of rain on the house.

"Oh no." Edward said glancing at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"You can stay until the rain passes. Don't worry." Carlisle said collecting the plates.

"I don't' want to intrude…I…"

"Nonsense, Edward." Carlisle said disappearing into the kitchen. Edward sat for a moment before he stood and headed toward the white piano in the corner of the living room. He lifted the case and began to play the beginning of the sheet music Carlisle had given to him days ago.

"You've improved." Carlisle said resting a hand on Edward's back causing that spot to grow hot.

"I…I've had a great teacher." Edward replied. He turned his head to look at Carlisle. He was very close to his face now, his hand still on his back, and for some reason Edward couldn't explain why he felt his heart in his chest thump wildly.

Edward played for a while, but the rain didn't want to let up. It was almost one in the morning before Carlisle asked, "Would you like to spend the night?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, Edward. You're more than a guest to be now. Please." Carlisle said reaching out pushing some of Edward's disheveled hair out of his face.

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure."

They walked down a hallway and opened a door close to the end of the hall. "This is the guest room. I'll be right next door if you need anything." Carlisle said.

"Thank you again." Edward said just as Lucky came bounding up from behind, pushing him into Carlisle who caught him easily in his arms. The teen was surprised by how strong of a grip the older man had. Right away Edward felt embarrassed and was about to apologize and pull away, but Carlisle stopped him. He held him as close, if not closer and looked into Edward's eyes with adoration.

"Edward." Carlisle said a little breathy.

"Yes?"

"Tell me what you want."

"Carl-"

"Edward…tell me." His voice was strong and authoritative; something new to Edward who had only heard him speak soft and with passion like himself before.

Edward looked away for a moment then back at Carlisle. "You." He whispered and an instant Carlisle's lips were on his own. Soft, warm, sweet, and tender. When Carlisle pulled away Edward felt breathless and dizzy, but also light and airy.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Was that what you wanted?" Carlisle asked. When Edward didn't respond he began to loosen his grip on the boy, but Edward grabbed his arms and held fast.

"I…liked it."

"Like?"

"Maybe more…" Edward was flushed.

Carlisle reached up and touched the side of Edward's cheek, stroking the smooth skin. "You're handsome, Edward…beautiful."

The teen bashfully looked away and Carlisle stepped back, letting go of the embrace he wanted for so long. "Go to bed, Edward."

"Carlisle-"

"We'll talk in the morning." He said and smiled at Edward before leaving him in his room alone. Edward sat on his bed and stared down at Lucky who was smiling at him in his normal fashion.

All he could do was shake his head and lay down for the night.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Next time We'll dive into Edward and Carlisle's relationship! Whooa!

Please review it means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Edward barely slept through the night because he was anxious. Knowing that Carlisle was right next door increased it more. He wanted to be near him, but he also wanted to wrap his head around what happened last night.

They kissed! And he asked for it! He wanted it and Carlisle gave it to him.

A shiver went down his spine as he turned away from the light of the window. He wanted to be back in his own room away from the confusion. _Did I make a mistake?_

A moment later there was a soft knock on his door and it crept open. Edward looked up and Carlisle grinned. "I made tea if you'd like some."

"Yes, that would be great." Edward began to sit up as Lucky hurried to be near Carlisle. The dog begged at Carlisle's feet.

"I suppose he wants to be outside?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, come, Lucky." Carlisle said closing the door and leaving Edward alone. The teen got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. The guest bathroom was stocked with everything he needed so he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and was soon walking toward the French doors.

Edward watched Carlisle stare at Lucky as he sniffed around for a spot to relieve himself in the early morning.

"Why don't you play a song on the piano, Edward?" Carlisle asked turning toward him.

"If it's alright?"

"Of course."

Edward stepped over to the grand piano and sat down in front of it. He stretched his fingers before he began to play. He put his soul into it, leaned into each note and felt not only the ebony and ivory under his fingers, but the music as well. It was glorious.

Carlisle came up next to him after a while and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder, causing the area to become hot.

When Edward finished Carlisle leaned down and whispered into Edward's ear like it was a secret, "You're an amazing pianist, Edward." Which caused Edward's face to turn red. "May I?" He asked gesturing to the seat. Edward nodded and Carlisle sat down next to him, closer than most times, and with a hand on his back again. Carlisle liked to have some form of contact with Edward, it soothed him in a way.

"Have you ever heard this?" Carlisle said and began to play a simple tune. Edward listened carefully and then joined in; the two of them making beautiful music together. Carlisle faced Edward a little and grinned softly, causing Edward to grin back. When the song ended on Carlisle's keys he rested his hand on Edward's thigh. "What do you think?"

"It's an admirable piece…very…devoted."

"Devoted?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been devoted to anyone, Edward?" Carlisle asked and Edward felt his face grow hot. He wasn't sure what he was asking. Edward's dating past had been spotty to say the least. Because of his shy nature and lack of any real social skills. Jacob was a testament to that. Their friendship could have been better, but Edward could never find the right words. But with Carlisle things were different. He wasn't sure how, but things just seemed easier.

"I'm kind of ashamed to say my lack thereof one." Edward replied looking down at the keys, but his eyes wondered to the hand on his thigh, to Carlisle's thumb which was making small circles.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"What about yourself?" Edward asked looking up at Carlisle sheepishly. He knew nothing about the older man, except that he was a doctor. He couldn't even pin down his age fully.

"I've been married once." Carlisle confessed, but he looked at Edward with a stern face as if saying that wasn't a part of him anymore. "Things became complicated."

"Ah." Edward looked back down at Carlisle's hand and the small circles he was making on his thigh.

"Edward." Carlisle said and the teen looked up. "Tell me what you want."

"Car…Carlisle I-"

"Tell me."

Edward swallowed and leaned in slowly toward Carlisle until he felt the older man put his hand on the side of his face and felt his lips connect with his. It felt right, and the deeper the kiss got the more Edward tried to suppress a moan. When he felt Carlisle's mouth open, wanting entrance into his own, he complied, and in the process he couldn't hold back his moan this time.

Carlisle pulled away a moment later, but kept his hand on Edward's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Edward." Carlisle said softly.

The younger looked down and blushed, but Carlisle nudged his neck up again. "Don't hide."

"I'm nervous."

"Don't be. I've waited a long time to meet someone like you. I don't want you to hide." He brushed a strand of Edward's hair out of his face.

"You make things really easy, and I'm not sure why." Edward confessed.

Carlisle smiled. "I think that's a good thing."

They spent the rest of the day together, but by late afternoon Edward had to go home. He dreaded it, but Carlisle had to go to work and Edward had things to do at home as well. Three days passed before he saw Carlisle's car pull into his drive way. Lucky was the first to notice, running to the back door and then to the front door of their house until Edward came to open one of them (with his leash on of course). Edward walked Lucky for a while around their neighborhood, but the dog was still restless when they reached their block again.

Edward debated whether or not to knock on his neighbor's door, while Lucky was practically straining to run towards it. "Lucky, please." Edward said just as he saw the front door open. Carlisle appeared outside, his face was expressionless, but when he saw Edward he brightened.

"Edward!" He called gesturing for him to come over.

The teen glanced down at his dog, who was now whimpering, then back at Carlisle.

"I brought him a doggie treat." Carlisle smiled and Edward began to walk over, Lucky a full five steps ahead of him.

"Lucky is obsessed with you." Edward said as he got closer.

"Usually animals don't like me. I'm glad my luck has changed." He said stepping aside for Edward and Lucky to enter. "How has your day been?" Carlisle asked closing the door.

"Actually…" Edward looked away from Carlisle who now stepped closer to him, it was almost authoritative.

"What?"

Edward looked up at him through his lashes. "I might have been a little lonely."

Edward could see Carlisle relax a little visually. "I must confess that I missed you as well, Edward. You are the light at the end of my long shifts as work."

That got the teen blushing.

"Stay over for a while today." Carlisle said wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. "I want to spend quality time with you." He confessed before he leaned down a little to kiss Edward. It was slow and passionate, sweet, and everything Edward had been missing these past three days. It was almost a dream to him that Carlisle was so affectionate with him.

Although when Edward leaned into the kiss more, Carlisle's hand began to travel, up Edward's white button up shirt and over his smooth body. When he gasped, Carlisle pulled away, a devilish glint in his eyes, but a soft expression on his face.

"Would you like some tea?" Carlisle asked and all Edward could do was nod. They spent the next few hours on the sofa, Carlisle read aloud from a book of he loved and wanted Edward to enjoy while in his embrace. Edward lay between Carlisle's legs while he spoke, his fingers playing in the teen's soft curls.

"Do you think this is right?" Edward asked once Carlisle finished the chapter. The question through the older man off for a moment, but a moment only.

"It depends on what you deem as right." Carlisle said softly looking down at Edward. "Do you?"

Edward was silent for a moment. He'd given a lot of thought into their relationship, and he was still unsure of where they landed on the spectrum, although he did know one thing, he liked Carlisle and he wanted him to like him too. Despite everything that might be working against them if they told anyone.

"I like you, Carlisle. Maybe even a little more."

"Do you deem our relationship _right_?" He added extra emphasis on the word 'right', making it feel like a curse word.

"I do."

He felt Carlisle relax a little. "Then there is nothing to worry about." He said softly and leaned down to kiss the top of Edward's head. "You're mines and I am yours." He said softly making the teen blush.

Edward turned around now to face Carlisle completely, their faces now a few inches away from each other. "Carlisle…I really need you."

He didn't ask for what, instead he embraced Edward and pushed him upward until they were kissing. Edward's mouth opened and Carlisle invited himself in. His hands began to roam over the younger's body, touching his warm skin, feeling the small spikes of hair that covered his chest. He gripped the hem of Edward's shirt and pulled it up and over his head; tossing it on the floor.

"I want you naked." Carlisle managed to say after he pulled away from Edward for a moment. "I want you under me." He breathed.

"Carlisle."

He shushed him and began to undo his pants, tugging them down and his boxers underneath until Edward was complete exposed to him. He reached out, touching his pink nipples, watching as Edward shuttered.

"Do you touch yourself, Edward?"

He blushed. "Not very often."

Carlisle removed his shirt now, tossing it on the floor and putting his hands on Edward again to kiss him, to feel his warm body against his cool one.

Edward was surprised by how cool Carlisle was, but also how well toned he was. For a doctor who worked so much, he was at the peak of fitness almost. So it surprised him even more when Carlisle stood, picking him up in the process and proceeded to carry them toward the bedroom.

"You're really strong." Edward commented through kisses.

"You're very light." He replied with a kiss as he opened the bedroom door and walked to the bed. He placed Edward on it gently, got on top of him and kissed down his neck and chest. It didn't take long for Edward's need to become appear to Carlisle, but he ignored it for a while, until he pulled away to stand in front of Edward who was pink and exposed to him fully.

"One moment." Carlisle said and disappeared into his closet. Edward closed his legs and looked down at his swollen erection which was staring back at him. He felt embarrassment and shame wash over him for a moment.

When Carlisle returned he had something black in his hand.

"What is it?" Edward asked reaching out, but Carlisle pushed his hand away.

"It's a cock ring." Carlisle said as he squatted down in front of him and pushed his legs open again, exposing his swollen organ, fat and erect.

"What does…is it?" Edward asked, but Carlisle didn't respond, instead he brought the piece around Edward's cock and clasped it shut. The younger felt a presser grow.

"It's…uncomfortable?"

"I don't want you coming sooner than you need to." Carlisle said before he stood up again and pushed Edward's legs farther apart, exposing not only his swollenness but also his puckered little pink hole which Carlisle felt needed to be filled.

"What a view." He whispered softly.

Edward tried to close his legs a little, but Carlisle held him strong, and bent his knees upward until they were at his head.

"Have you ever had anyone violate you, Edward?"

It was a weird way to phrase it, a weird and almost too sexual way of asking if Edward was a virgin, and all the teen could do was shake his head no.

Carlisle reached his hand over to Edward's mouth. "Suck." He said and Edward took his fingers into his mouth; sucking them until they were wet. Carlisle removed them and started to push one finger into Edward's hole. The teen tried to move, but again Carlisle held him still as he went.

When his index finger was fully inside he began to wiggle it around a little, pushing in and out getting a nice little rhythm while watching Edward's face and the way he reacted. When he inserted the second finger Edward made the same sweet faces that Carlisle could easily grow use to. He watched him for a while, until he pulled both fingers out, leaving Edward empty once again.

He wanted to fill him badly.

"We need lube." Carlisle said casually as he went to his bedside table and produced a rather large bottle of it. Edward wondered for a moment why he had so much, but he thought later that Carlisle was an adult and was entitled to do whatever he wanted behind closed doors. It was that simple; but that didn't mean it didn't bother him.

"I'm going to warm it up first and then push in again." Carlisle explained. Edward nodded and watched as Carlisle rubbed the lube between his hands before pushing his index finger back into him again. This time Edward let out a little moan which pleased Carlisle. Inserting the other was a little bit more work, and the third one, Edward let out a whispered yelp.

Carlisle didn't stop, he continued to stretch him, curling his fingers inside of him, losing and gaining the third finger as he went, as he searched for Edward's spot.

"Carlisle…"

"Hmm?"

"I…I think I'm…" Edward gripped the sheets, wanting more than anything to come, he felt his body shake with pleasure, but nothing came out of his cock. He let out a long drawn out moan that Carlisle could have listen to forever.

"Do you still feel it?"

"Yes…oh…God.."

"Shhh." Carlisle said before he leaned down to kiss the top of Edward's stiff member. The boy let out a sound that Carlisle grinned at.

"Carlisle…"

"Shhhh…" When he felt that Edward was opened enough he pulled his fingers out slowly leaned over the teen to kiss him on the lips. "You are beautiful, Edward. I think I might be falling in love with you."

Edward blushed and Carlisle kissed him again, slow and passionately before he stood up and unzipped his pants and pulled them off quickly; tossing them away before he began to rub himself with lube.

"You're going to like this."

Edward was unsure what to do when he saw Carlisle's cock. He wasn't small, far from it. He was hung and his balls were low and heavy. When he started to push inside the teenager he wanted to tense up, but Carlisle stopped and leaned over, caressing Edward softly. "I can't go in if you're tense, love." He whispered it and Edward felt himself loosen instantly. Carlisle continued, pushing inside until he was fully up to his balls. Then he slowly began to pull out. Edward was about to question him, but then he pushed back into him quickly taking the younger by surprise. He let out a moan.

"Good." Carlisle said mostly to himself before he started to set a pace. Edward felt as Carlisle started to go faster and thrust harder into him until it was almost uncomfortable. He reached up, trying to gain the older man's attention, but Carlisle grabbed his arm and pushed it back down. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape; deep in concentration.

"Carlisle…please…" Edward said trying to get him to slow down, but Carlisle didn't respond. Instead he reached up and grabbed Edward's neck, holding it tightly until he slammed deeply into the younger and came deep inside of him.

"Edward…" He breathed a while after pulling himself out. He composed himself slightly and looked down at the younger who was now turned away from him. He could see a bit of red on the sheets.

"Edward…I'm sorry…" Carlisle said softly. He reached out to touch Edward, but he flinched away. "I knew this was a bad idea…" He said softly but didn't move. Instead he stood there and watched Edward for a moment as he tried to compose himself. He could see the tears in his eyes.

After a long while Edward spoke up. "I want to go home."

"Understandable, I'll leave you to get dressed." Carlisle gathered his clothes and went to put them on. As he was fixing his shirt Edward sat up and turned in his direction.

"I need you…to…take the ring off." Edward confessed after a moment. Carlisle looked over and was a little surprised to see that Edward's erection was still fully at attention. He walked over slowly, staring into Edward's reddening eyes; he felt guilty.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to touch you?" He asked and Edward nodded once. Carlisle's pale fingers reached out and he undid the little clasp on the side of the ring. He felt Edward suck in a breath as his hand brushed the side of his throbbing erection, the small amount of touch causing Edward to moan slightly. As the ring slipped off Edward rolled his head to the side and felt a shiver run down his body as he came instantly, the feeling new to him, and unlike any other orgasm he'd ever had.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Yes…" Edward replied after a moment.

"I'll let you get dressed." Carlisle said with a small grin before he left the room.

Edward came out a moment later, finding Carlisle at the piano softly playing. He stopped suddenly when he saw Edward and turned to him.

"If you want to leave now, it's alright. I…I really tried Edward to…be…gentle." Carlisle said sounding a little frustrated with himself.

"Gentle?"

"I'm just not use to…" He gestured to Edward slightly. "Someone not ask experienced." He settled on that hopping that Edward would understand, but Edward looked more hurt than before.

"Oh."

Carlisle stood now. "No, those weren't the right words." He said shook his head.

"I'm really confused, Carlisle. I don't know what you want or mean…or…"

"It's not your fault, Edward. I should have thought about this more before I decided to do that. It's completely my fault, not yours." He reached out and took Edward's hand. "Please understand I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Never. You're very important to me."

Edward looked up a Carlisle and could see the sincerity in his eyes, but he was still worried.

"This is all just very new for me." Edward explained.

"It is for me as well. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. Never." Carlisle shook his head. "I would completely understand if you never want to see me again."

"Carlisle-"

"It was foolish of me. I shouldn't have-"

"Carlisle it's okay." Edward said taking Carlisle's other hand. "I don't know what happened but it's okay. Really."

"Edward…"

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few days, but I'm okay."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I should at least check you to make sure you're okay."

Edward knew Carlisle was a doctor, but after so soon he really didn't want him near his entrance. Edward looked away.

"Please, Edward." Carlisle said softly. "Just to put my mind at ease. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"O-okay." Edward whispered.

They went to the guest bedroom this time and Carlisle had Edward remove his pants and bend over the bed. He spread his cheeks carefully, exposing the once softly puckered hole, now more sloppy and open; red and irritated. He wanted more than anything to make this up to Edward, but he wasn't sure how. All he could do at the moment was be a doctor to him.

He went to the bathroom and gathered some materials, came back, and began to apply a cream to the entrance, slowly and gently while absentmindedly caressing one of Edward's cheeks. He was nervous.

"Carlisle…" Edward asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"It's okay." He said softly. "I forgive you."

Carlisle relaxed a little as he finished and allowed Edward to put his clothes back on.

"You are a very forgiving person, Edward."

"I really like you." He said. "I couldn't imagine a day without you…and…I don't think this is going to stop that." He grinned softly and leaned forward a little and kissed Carlisle on the lips gently. When he pulled away Carlisle was a little stunned, but grateful. He touched the side of Edward's cheek and kissed him back, he was a little shaky at first, but Edward wrapped his arms around him and they deepened the kiss with confidence.

Edward stayed at Carlisle's house three more hours before he had to leave to help his mother with dinner with Lucky in tow. He's feeling toward the older man hadn't been swayed, he still liked him…maybe even a little more.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

(I'm totally leaving whether or not Carlisle is a vampire in the dark lol)


	4. Chapter 4

"You're barely home anymore, Edward." His mother, Elizabeth, said as they worked outside in the cool evening. Edward glanced over at his mom, but didn't say anything. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes…I've just met some new people." Edward finally said.

"Are they nice? You should have them over for dinner." She said a little happy. Edward over the past year had become more of a home body after his friendship with Jacob started to tank. Staying around the house with Lucky was his entertainment for the week.

"Maybe." He said as he pulled weeds from around the flower bed.

"How are you and Jacob doing?" She asked.

"Mother."

"I'm just curious, Edward." She grinned to herself. "I can be curious about my son's life."

Edward shook his head a little. "We're fine. Maybe I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, invite him over for dinner."

"You really like Jacob…"

"I just want you guys to be better friends. You used to be so close."

Edward frowned. Yeah, they use to be close, but not anymore. It was hard to be close with someone when they went against your wishes. It was hard to be friends with someone when they tried to force themselves on you. It was even harder when that person, in anger, spread rumors about you. Jacob was a nice guy, but now he was far from that. He tried his hardest to repair broken friendship, but Edward didn't want to forgive him, and maybe that was a huge part of it.

"It's a shame." Edward said standing. "I should go study."

"Alright." Elizabeth said looking up at her son. "Just be forgiving."

"I am." He said smiled before he headed inside. Lucky was laying on the sofa looking at him with a bored expression. "You miss him too, huh?" Edward asked petting his head before he headed into his room.

The next day Edward called Jacob and asked if he was interested in going to the movies or going for a hike.

"I'll go on the hike. The movies aren't really my thing." He said.

"You've always been an outdoors man." Edward said softly.

"Have you talked to that guy again?"

Edward was a little surprised Jacob remembered him talking about Carlisle. "Yes."

"What do you guys do?"

"Are you jealous, Jacob?" Edward asked reading him.

"No!" He scoffed. "I can't ask a simple question?"

"Yes, you can."

"Don't be a dick, Ed."

"I'll try, Jake."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jacob hung up and Edward smirked a little. He knew he was getting under his skin, but he kind of deserved it.

The next day the two of them were out in the woods, walking at a leisurely pace up a hill. Jacob was a few steps ahead of Edward and having a heated debate about Edward's dating life.

"All I'm saying is you barely know the guy." Jacob said pushing a branch away from his face.

"I know him enough."

"How old is he? You said he was a doctor, right? It takes a minimum of 8 years or something to be a doctor so he has to be in his 30s."

Edward slowed down a little. Jacob made sense, but he didn't want to believe that. If Carlisle was 30 years old he didn't look it, but it would be impossible for him to be a doctor and have been married before without being so much older than him.

Jacob turned around when he noticed Edward wasn't keeping pace. "I'm right, aren't I? That guy just wants to use you because you're a young piece of ass to him."

"Shut up!" Edward barked and Jacob looked a little stunned. "He isn't like that!"

"Isn't, huh? Have you two had sex yet?"

Edward felt his stomach drop.

"You're disgusting." Jacob sneered.

Edward felt his eyes begin to prick with tears. "It's disgusting with him, but not with you, huh?"

Jacob shook his head and looked away. "Believe whatever you want, but at least I'm closer to your age than he is. Not to mention it's completely illegal. The two of you."

Edward's hands balled into fist. "You don't know anything about our relationship, and I don't expect you to. I would rather we end today then proceed any farther."

"Fine." Jacob started to walk back down. "I don't want your grandfather getting pissed at me."

Edward saw red, and pushed Jacob when he passed him, causing him to trip and hit his head on a tree. When he stood up there was a large gash on his forehead running with blood. Edward covered his mouth, terror in his eyes.

"Jacob…Jacob I'm…"

"Shut up, Edward." Jacob barked. He pulled his shirt off and pushed the fabric to his forehead for the blood to soak into.

They were silent the entire way back.

The next day Edward called Jacob several times, but he didn't answer his phone. He felt like crap because he was acting like crap. He couldn't believe that he'd pushed Jacob. He'd never lay his hands on anybody, yet yesterday proved different.

Lucky came into his room and started to whimper as Edward hung up his phone again.

"I guess you have to go?" He asked getting up. He opened the back door and let Lucky walk outside. The dog sniffed around for a while before relieving himself on a tree in the backyard. He trotted back inside a moment later. Edward was almost disappointed he didn't try to bolt into Carlisle's backyard. He could only assume that the magic was lost between the two.

Another day past and Edward was feeling lonelier than he had in a while. Carlisle hadn't come home and Jacob wasn't talking to him. His mother was also pulling doubles at her job to afford a vacation for the two of them later on.

It was around six in the afternoon when Edward decided to take Lucky for a walk. The golden dog was more than happy to get out and stretch its legs. When they reached their house again Edward couldn't help glancing over at Carlisle's house. He still wasn't home and it made him feel sick. He missed being in Carlisle's house, talking to him, and he being in his arms. It was nice there unlike his own home which felt empty all the time.

"I wish he'd come home." Edward said sitting down on his porch. Lucky pushed his nose on Edward's arm a few times before laying down at his feet. "I miss him, buddy."

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he heard his name being called he thought it was a dream. When his eyes crept open in the dark of the night Carlisle was there with a concerned look on his face.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost midnight." He said worried.

Edward looked down, but Lucky wasn't at his feet. A moment of panic set in until he saw his dog behind Carlisle, wagging his tail happily.

"I just…fell asleep." Edward said confused. "Are you just getting home?"

"Yes, my shift is over and I have a few days off. Do you want to sleep at my place tonight sense no one is home here?"

Edward was hesitant at first, but then nodded. They went over and Carlisle prepared tea while Edward wondered around in the small library in the house. Carlisle had plenty of books, some old, some very new, but a plethora indeed.

"I've collect books throughout my life." Carlisle said coming in the room with tea. He handed Edward a cup. It was the familiar berry tea that didn't need sugar or honey. "I remember my first book, actually. It was a gift from my father when he returned home from overseas. It was called _The Littlest Thought_, and was about how small ideas could become in time some of the biggest and most successful ideas in time."

Edward listened carefully as Carlisle spoke of his youth. When a silence fell upon them a while later Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward."

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize again about the other day. We shouldn't have…done that. It was my fault completely."

"It's not your fault entirely." Edward replied.

"I hurt you; I want you to understand that. I shouldn't have, and I did. I feel like the worst person in the world. Every day I thought about the look on your face when…" He shook his head. "I'm extremely sorry."

"I've already accepted your apology. I mean it." Edward said stepping closer.

"You're a fool, Edward." Carlisle said as the teen set his cup down on a small side table. He walked closer to the older now and leveled his eyes with his.

"If I'm a fool, you're one too." He said softly before he smiled crookedly. Carlisle couldn't help but smile back at him.

"May I ask why you were out on your porch sleeping so late at night?"

"I fell asleep. I usually don't sleep that long, or outside. I guess I was tired."

"Lucky ran out onto your lawn when he saw my car. If he didn't do that I probably wouldn't have noticed you were there."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

Edward touched Carlisle's arm. "This is a little off topic, but do you have any friends from when you were younger?"

"How young?"

"Ten maybe?"

Carlisle put his hand in his pocket as he thought for a moment. "No, no I don't believe any of the people I knew from then are still around. I move also so it's always hard to make friends."

Edward nodded.

"Why?"

"My friend Jacob and I went for a hike and we got in a fight."

"You've been friends for a long time? What happened?"

"He said something and…" Edward looked away.

"Did you do something you regret?"

"I pushed him and he hit a tree…there was a lot of blood."

Carlisle's expression turned to concern.

"I didn't mean to!" Edward said quickly. "What he said…"

"What did he say?"

Edward couldn't tell Carlisle what Jacob said about him. He didn't want to let him know he was around people who demined him so much. Carlisle was important to him, so this was their relationship.

"Edward, you can tell me." Carlisle said softly.

"He said something rude about you…"

His eyebrows raised a little.

"I shouldn't have told him to begin with about us."

Carlisle stepped to the side and sat down. "What did you tell him?"

Edward felt tension in the air and wondered if telling Carlisle was a good idea. He questioned their relationship now.

"It's okay to tell me Edward, I won't be upset." Carlisle reassured him.

"I…I told him you were a doctor and then he got angry at me and it just escalated from there." Edward avoided eye contact with Carlisle.

"How old is Jacob?"

"Sixteen."

"He's a good friend of yours."

"No." Edward looked at him now. "Not anymore. I didn't mean to push him, but our friendship has been off for a while. My mother keeps trying to push us together."

Carlisle nodded as he stirred his tea. "I can't say he's wrong for not liking me."

"Carlisle-"

"I am much older than you, Edward."

The teen's face fell. "That doesn't mean anything." He whispered.

"It means a lot to the law."

"If this was 1814 or something it wouldn't matter." Edward mumbled and Carlisle smiled a little, letting out a laugh.

"True, but it isn't 1814. Things changed. We have indoor plumbing." Edward blushed and Carlisle gestured for him to take a seat next to him. When he was sat Carlisle turned to him with an empathic expression. "I've missed you."

The teen blushed harder. "I've missed you too." He said as the other traced his jaw line with his cool fingers before he cupped his cheek and brought them together for a kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and careful. When they pulled away Carlisle grinned at how pink Edward's face was.

"You should go to bed." He whispered.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Carlisle chuckled lightly. "No, no I don't think that would be a wise idea."

Edward as about to protest, but Carlisle took his hand in his and kissed it gently. "Good night, Edward." He said softly.

The next morning Edward woke up to the sound of the piano. When he sat up his room door was already open, implying that Lucky probably wanted to join Carlisle. He first went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before heading out to the living room. Carlisle was at his grand piano; Lucky at his feet listening admirably to him play.

Edward sat down next to him on the white bench and listened as well as Lucky until he finished the music.

"I hope I didn't wake you." He said softly.

"No, not at all. It was nice waking up to music."

"You inspired me." He put his hand on Edward's back. "You're a muse."

Edward grinned at that.

"Why don't you go outside with Lucky and I make something for you to eat." Carlisle said standing already.

"Come on, Lucky." Edward said opening the French doors that lead to the backyard. The dog ran outside, sniffing around curiously as Edward sat down in one of the patio chairs. It didn't take long for Carlisle to appear again holding a tray of food.

He sat Edward's plate down first, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and sliced fruit, with a glass of orange juice. He looked over at Carlisle' plate and there was only sliced fruit along with a cup of hot tea.

"You aren't hungry?"

"I'm not a breakfast person." He confessed sitting down. "I'm more of a brunch and dinner man."

Lucky trotted over and Edward fed him a few strips of beacon.

"When do you find time to work out?" Edward asked as he ate.

Carlisle looked up from his book which he'd just opened. "At the hospital. They have a small gym there. It helps me stay alert."

"Oh."

"Tell me more about Jacob." He said closing his book and looked at Edward.

The teen swallowed. He really didn't want to talk about him, but Carlisle seemed interested by his friend.

"We've been friends since we were little. We went to the same schools."

"Where you ever romantic with him?"

The question caught Edward off guard. Was Carlisle jealous? "Not really…"

"Not really?" He cocked his head slightly.

"The summer we left middle school and went to high school he tried to be…but…I didn't see him like that. He was my best friend. When I didn't return the feelings he became…rough towards me?" He wasn't sure if that was the correct word to use.

"Did you kiss him?"

Edward looked away now feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to talk about Jacob with Carlisle and visa versa.

"I'm just curious." Carlisle said reaching across the table to touch Edward's arm.

"Yes…"

"Would you kiss him again?"

Edward shook his head.

"Say it." Carlisle said, there was that authoritative tone again.

"No."

Satisfied Carlisle let go and sipped his tea.

"You don't think I would…with you…"

"No." Carlisle said confident. "I'm just a little possessive."

Edward nodded slowly. "Can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course."

"What happened with you and your ex-wife?"

Carlisle's expression became unreadable. "Things became complicated with time. It's hard to explain."

Edward didn't ask any more questions after that, instead he ate the rest of his meal and then looked up at the umbrella shading them. It was black with a thin red stripe around the edge.

Carlisle had asked if Edward wanted to go home after breakfast, but the teen declined, asking if he could spend more time with the older man. He couldn't say no, so they laid together on one of Carlisle's big white sofa's and read different books. It wasn't until noon that Edward closed his book and turned to face Carlisle.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Carlisle raised his head. "I'll try my best to answer."

"How old are you?" It was a simple question and maybe to a middle aged woman it would be off by five years.

Carlisle laughed. "How old do you think I am?"

"Thirty-three? Maybe older?...but you don't look that old to be honest."

Carlisle grinned as he set his book aside. "That is true. I am older than thirty-three" He mused.

"Can I have a number?"

"Older than thirty-three." He repeated with a smirk. Edward at this point couldn't help but smile back. "Okay. Older than thirty-three." He was fine with Carlisle not telling him his real age.

"How have you been feeling by the way?"

"I'm fine."

"Including your…" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's thigh causing the teen to understand and blush.

"I'm fine."

"Can I see?"

Edward's blush deepened.

.

.

.

Ooooh man, I think I'm turning Jacob into a villain, but I don't know how far I want to take that.

Anywho, thank you all for your support and thank you for reading!

Please review it means a lot!

Thanks again! Byes!


	5. Chapter 5

They were in the guest bedroom again, Carlisle was watching as Edward removed is pants and bent over the bed. Carlisle then stepped forward and spread his cheeks, looking at the puckered hole. It was back to its normal tight self. If Carlisle was in the hospital the examine would end there, but he's self-control was lost around Edward so his index finger circled the area a few times, drawing a stifled moan from Edward.

"Shush Edward." Carlisle said in the most professional voice he could muster at the time. He brought his fingers to his mouth, licked them, and brought them back to the hole causing Edward to shiver. He smiled slightly from behind as he went. He wanted more than anything to fill Edward again, so show him how much he cared for the younger, but he couldn't risk hurting him.

"Carlisle…" Edward turned around slightly, but Carlisle stopped, and pushed his head forward again.

"I'm not done." He said and then brought his fingers back when Edward was facing the window again. Carlisle weighted his options for a moment. He could continue to tease his boy, or he could do more. Right now, the latter seemed the best.

Carlisle leaned forward and brought his mouth to Edward, pressing his lips to his entrance and lightly sucking on it. Edward let out a noise that Carlisle chuckled at slightly. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue toward him and finding his way inside.

"Carlisle…I…"

He smiled into him, but didn't stop. Instead he went deeper, his saliva coating the way as he went, his hands parting him more, splitting him open for all he was worth.

"I'm going to…please…" Edward whined hoarsely. Carlisle's eyes drifted toward Edward's arm which was under him now, rubbing his erection. He reached around and placed his hand on top of his and continued to help stroke him while he French kissed his hole.

Edward bucked a little as he began to come, the milky liquid shooting on the sheets of the bed under him.

Carlisle pulled away then, turning Edward around to look at him.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before Edward pulled him in for a kiss.

"What about you?" He asked a moment later noticing that Carlisle's pants looked a little tight.

"I'm fine." He said with a grin before kissing the top of the younger's head.

"But…"

"Edward, who's the doctor here?" He asked and Edward laughed.

"You are."

They ate lunch together, but soon after Edward had to go home. Either that or his mother would worry.

"Edward?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen when he entered.

"Good Afternoon." Edward smiled.

"You seem happy. Anything interesting happened lately?"

Edward opened his mouth, ready to talk about Carlisle, but then stopped. He realized the flaw in his plan.

"Hmm?" His mother hedged.

"Jacob and I…went out for ice cream. It worked out nicely." Edward lied and felt dirty about it.

"Oh?" She didn't look convinced.

"I should clean my room."

"Where were you really?" She asked setting down a carrot she was chopping.

Edward looked down at his hands then back at her. "I met someone." He finally said.

"What's their name? Are they nice?"

He thought about saying his name, but he wasn't sure if she knew the neighbors as well as he did because she worked so much. Instead he coughed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Am I not cool enough to know?" She asked.

"That's not it." Edward explained. "I just…don't want to move too fast?" It sounded more like a question than a statement and he hated it.

"Oh." His mother nodded and began to chop again. "Can I at least know what they're like if I can't have a name."

Edward shifted a little before he decided that that was an okay medium. "They like tea, reading, and the piano. They're really nice…charming almost."

"Charming?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Yes." Edward laughed back. "Very."

"When do you think you'll be comfortable enough to invite them over for dinner?"

Edward bit his lip now.

"Too soon?"

"Maybe."

"You aren't embarrassed by them are you?"

"No!" Edward was far from that, and just as he was about to add onto his answer the door bell rang.

"Can you get it?" Elizabeth asked, but Edward was already half way there. He opened the door and surprise, surprise, it was Jacob. His eyes went straight to the large bandage on his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of Edward's mouth.

"You should be." Jacob snapped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, despite a bunch of other things." Jacob looked over his shoulder for a moment then back to Edward. "Are you going to invite me in or do I have to go through you?"

"No, come in!" Edward said moving out of the way for Jacob.

"Hello, Jacob!" He heard his mother call when she spotted him from the kitchen.

"Hello Ms. Masen." Jacob waved before the two headed upstairs to Edward's room. Once inside the cozy room with the door closed Edward turned to Jacob with concern.

"Why are you here?"

"I can't visit you?"

"You usually call first…"

Jacob shrugged. "I've been thinking." He started. "You're really going out with that guy, huh?"

Edward's expression grew worried. "Yes. We've been over this once."

"Why?"

Edward stared at Jacob for a moment. Studying his face and his shirt which was a tad too small for him, bringing out his muscles.

"I like him."

"But why?"

He sat down now on his bed and Jacob followed suit.

"He just understands me…I feel like I've known him forever."

"But you haven't."

Edward glared at him for a second. "It doesn't matter, Jacob."

"It matters to me." He replied crossing his arms. "He's taking advantage of you and using you."

Edward's mouth fell agape. "If you came here to be rude you can leave."

"I'm not being rude. I'm helping you see the light."

"I don't need to see any light!"

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that was the wrong choice of words…" They sat in silence for a moment after that. Edward thought back to a better time when they would spend hours at each other's houses talking about random events of the day and people. "Where does he live?"

Edward hesitated. "Next door."

"Did he just…walk over one day and talk to you?"

Edward smiled at his first memory with Carlisle. "No. Lucky ran into his yard and I followed him. He was in his backyard reading and I joined him."

Jacob rubbed his face now. "Where was your mom?"

"At work."

Jacob sucked in a breath. "And he's touched you?" Jacob stared at Edward now with passion in his eyes. It wasn't the lustful kind.

"Jacob."

"I just want to be thorough." He said reaching out and holding Edward's arms. It was a familiar touch he missed.

"Jacob…"

"Where?"

"We…we've had…" Edward's face turned deep red as he looked away.

"Did you like it?" Jacob asked, his hand starting to wonder.

"Jake…"

"Answer me." Jacob said now pulling Edward so close to him they were close to embracing.

Edward looked up into Jacob's eyes. There was a mess of emotions he couldn't decipher.

"Yes." He whispered so low that he wasn't sure that Jacob could hear him. But when the other teen's hand slipped up his shirt Edward knew he had. He didn't want this.

"Jacob, stop!" He started to push away, but Jacob was stronger.

"Hey, calm down." He said softly getting closer to Edward.

"Stop!" Edward started to twist away, but Jacob let go completely and then grabbed him, pushing him into his bed and pinning him under his hard weight. Edward struggled, but couldn't break free. Panic started to set in. What _was_ Jacob doing?

"Listen to me." Jacob hissed as his body held him in place while his hand started to roam. "Carlisle isn't good for you. He's just using you."

"No he isn't." Edward said angry. "Stop touching me!"

"Or what?" Jacob asked. "Are you going to start crying again?"

Edward stopped moving and as he fell into shock.

During that summer that the two experimented with each other; Jacob had tried and failed at getting Edward to submit to him. Their kiss was complicated and loaded, so having sex was just out of the question. Yet here they were now, Jacob looming over him, his need starting to grow present while Edward became scared.

"Please." Edward breathed shakily. "Don't."

"I just want you to touch it." Jacob said now reaching into his pants.

"Jacob, I don't-"

"Edward." Jacob changed his tone. "I've loved you since eight grade. We've been friends forever and I trust you more than anyone in this world. I don't understand why?"

Edward closed his eyes. It was true. He knew Jacob loved him, but he didn't feel the same way. Jacob was more like family to him, up until now. Now things were different and he wished his mother would open the door or Carlisle would just appear, but neither of them did.

He took a deep breath and shoved as hard as he could on Jacob's chest. When the boy faltered he bit him on the arm causing him to yell and without thinking slap Edward across the face.

The two sat there now, Edward's face growing red from the slap, Jacob clutching his arm which was bleeding a little.

"You should go." Edward whispered.

Jacob stood up slowly from the bed, but didn't leave the room. "I could tell her."

Edward turned away from him; not saying anything.

"I could call the cops on him." Jacob rubbed his hand over his face.

He now headed for the door. Edward heard him walk downstairs; his mother asking when he got the bandage on his head, him replying he was fixing on a car and bumped his head. Then the front door closed.

No more Jacob.

Tonight.

The next day Edward was at Carlisle's doorstep around 8:30. He wasn't sure if he'd be awake, but he couldn't sleep. He pressed the button and heard the doorbell ring. A moment later Carlisle appeared. He was wearing a pair of pj bottoms only. His pallid chest bare.

"Edward, what are you doing here so early?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Can I come in?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Come in." Carlisle said as he moved out of the way. He closed the door behind Edward and they went into his living room. "Is everything okay?...what happened to you cheek?" Carlisle reached out and ghosted over Edward's now bruising cheek. He flinched away from the touch.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered.

"One moment." He said and disappeared down a hallway. When he returned he was wearing a shirt and had a cloth in his hand. He told Edward to put the warm cloth to his cheek.

"What happened? Did you get into a fight?" Carlisle asked concerned.

Edward took a moment, but then nodded.

"Was it because of Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

He nodded again.

Carlisle began to clench his fists. "Edward I need you to talk."

"I'm sorry."

"What did he do?"

Edward shook his head. "Can I just…sit here for a while?"

Carlisle didn't want to wait for Edward to explain, if anything he wanted to find this Jacob kid and hurt him. But that wasn't in his nature. So he nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said in the most even tone he could manage. "When I get out I want to know what happened." He left and Edward laid down on the sofa closing his eyes.

It's been a long few hours for him and now he felt okay enough to relax, and eventually he nodded off to sleep. When he woke up Carlisle was nowhere in sight. He stood and began to look around the house until he glanced out the French doors. Carlisle was sitting outside under the umbrella again reading.

He opened the door slowly and stepped outside.

"Sit." Carlisle said and Edward did. He set his book down and leaned forward a little. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"Jacob came over last night and he got angry at me and"-Edward shook his head-"he did something and I bit him…and he slapped me…then he threatened to tell my mom about…us…"

Carlisle sat back in his seat now and ran a hand through his extremely blonde hair. "Where does he l…" Carlisle caught himself. "Where was your mother?"

"Downstairs. You can't hear that well though the walls." Edward looked down.

The older shook his head before he pushed back his chair a little. "Come here." He said and Edward went over to embrace Carlisle. He pressed his head to the older's chest. At first he tried to hold back his tears, but eventually they came and he sobbed. What was he going to do now that Jacob was set on ruining their relationship? It scared him.

"Edward." Carlisle said. "Remember one thing. I'll protect you. No matter what happens you are my top priority."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

Please make sure to review!

(oooh, totally turned Jacob into a villain, but don't worry Edward is going to get tough soon!)


	6. Chapter 6

Edward sat on Carlisle's sofa. He wasn't there, but he didn't want to be alone at home anymore. Jacob had called his house last night twice threating to tell his mother about their relationship. Just the thought of losing Carlisle was making his stomach turn.

Lucky pushed his nose to Edward's thigh getting his attention.

"What is it boy?" Edward asked as the canine began to walk toward the kitchen. "Hey, come back here. I don't think Carlisle wants you eating his food." Edward called standing and following the dog into the kitchen.

Edward, after having Lucky beg, decided to finally look for something for him to eat, but when he opened his fridge there was barely any food in there. Just a few bottles of water, some fruit, and one carton of eggs. Edward shrugged, maybe he forgot to shop recently. He _was_ always at the hospital.

"I guess I'll have to go back home to get you something to eat." Edward said petting his head. He decided to go out the back French doors and walk around to the front so he wouldn't have to lock up. When he was inside his own house he poured Lucky a bowl of food and sat on his sofa for a moment to check his text messages.

He received two more messages from Jacob and one from his mother saying she would be working a little late. He replied to his mother and didn't bother to read Jacob's messages. He would rather not have to deal with his threats.

Once Lucky was done Edward lead him back to Carlisle's house, but decided to sit outside on the patio under the shade of the umbrella.

He was unsure what to do about Jacob now that his constant harassment was causing him to feel unsafe in his own home. Jacob had threatened not only their relationship but his well-being and it was starting to become hard to breathe.

Lucky rested his head on Edward's lap as he closed his eyes and tried to think of a way out of this problem. But he couldn't see a solution in sight. Jacob was clever, and he wasn't sure if he could as clever as him.

"Hey there."

Edward's eyes shot open as he froze. His vision was still pointed at the dark umbrella when he spoke again.

"Didn't take that long to find this place. Right next door, huh?"

Edward raised his head slowly until he was looking into Jacob's brown eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He snickered.

"What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls so I came to look for you in case that guy dumped your body somewhere."

Edward felt a tremble run through his body. "You need to go."

"I don't need to go anywhere. So where is he, anyway?"

"I'm serious."

"I am too."

Edward stood up now, although he regretted his decision immediately when he felt his knees start to shake. Was he actually afraid of him? "He'll"-

"He'll what? He'll call the cops on me? And oh, what's this? His teenage boyfriend!"

"Jacob just go! I don't understand why you are so concerned about us!"

He shook his head. "How could you be so stupid? I could punch you in the face right now, you know that?" Jacob hissed.

"I don't know if touching him would fare well for you."

Jacob whirled around and came face to face with Carlisle. His pallid face was stern yet angry at the same time. His hands were in his pockets, but it seemed like he was keeping them there for fear of wrapping his hands around the teenager.

"You're Carlisle?"

"And you're Jacob, I assume?"

He nodded, swallowing. Jacob, despite all the talk and hate, probably wasn't as strong as Carlisle, Edward guessed, but the way Jacob was looking at Carlisle confused him. He was nervous, that was for user, but also confused?

"Yeah." Jacob spat after a moment. "And you're some p-"

"I don't think you are in the position to speak." Carlisle interjected. "I also don't think it's wise for you to remain on my property. The last time I checked we live in America, and I believe that means I'm allowed to carry a gun."

"Are you threating me?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact. I'm also stating the fact that terrorizing a former friend of yours could also lead to your arrest in the future, or _worse_." The way Carlisle said "or worse" made a shiver run down Edward's spine.

"You're not going to lay a finger on me." Jacob retorted.

"A finger, no. A fist or two, perhaps." Carlisle replied with a grin. "But I'm not a violent man, as of yet."

Jacob scowled.

"Goodbye." Carlisle said gesturing with his hand to the gate that the teen walked through earlier.

He glanced at Edward before he walked through the gate. Carlisle shut it and locked it after he was gone.

"Please make sure to lock that when I'm not around." Carlisle said turning back to Edward who was still standing near the patio in a daze. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you did he?"

"No…" Edward's eyes finally fell to the ground. He felt helpless. He wanted to stand up for himself, but honestly without Carlisle popping up when he did Jacob probably would have done something to him.

He felt Carlisle wrap his arms around him in a sweet embrace. "I'm sorry. If I had known this guy was that bold…"

"I don't want to feel helpless anymore." Edward whispered into Carlisle's shirt. "I want to have some control."

Carlisle frowned, but nodded. "I understand." He kissed the top of his head. "Come inside with me." He said.

Once inside Carlisle made his favorite berry tea and sat down with Edward, handing him a cup. Edward blew on it for a while before he started to speak.

"I don't want to be helpless around him. I want to stand up for myself."

"I don't think that is the issue, honestly." Carlisle said rubbing his back. "He needs to stay out of our business, rather yours."

Edward nodded and tucked himself into Carlisle's side. He wasn't very intimidating, as a matter of fact he felt like he was the complete opposite. Maybe that was why Jacob found it easy to push him around the older they became.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Edward asked softly.

"Of course." Carlisle kissing his forehead gently. "You can whatever you want."

Usually Carlisle doesn't watch TV, but he turned it on and they watched for a while until it fell pretty late at night.

"I think you should go to bed, love." Carlisle said petting Edward's head, and pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm okay, really."

"Come on." Carlisle picked him up and carried him to the guest room, gently setting him on the bed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How…why don't we stay in the same bedroom?" Edward sat up now to look at Carlisle who grinned weakly.

"I don't think I would be able to control myself to be honest." Carlisle touched the side of Edward's face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What if we just sleep next to each other?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No."

"Carlisle."

"You're too perfect for me to control myself around." He grinned and kissed Edward on the lips slowly, moving their lips and mouths in a sweet circle. Carlisle nibbled on Edward's bottom lip until he let him in, moving their tongues together in a passion filled dance. Edward wrapped his arms around him and Carlisle cradled him back, but eventually he pulled away.

"We should stop there." Carlisle breathed pressing his forehead to Edward's.

"But-"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Carlisle shook his head and stood up. "Go to sleep, Edward."

"Why can't you trust yourself?"

Carlisle stopped by the threshold of the door. "I can't trust myself around you because you are important to me."

.

.

.

Edward woke up much earlier than he usually did. Lucky was laying at the foot of his bed, snoozing away in doggie wonderland. He didn't move for a while, instead he just laid there and listened to the early morning birds chirp near the window.

It wasn't until thirty minutes later that Edward rose from the bed and went into the bathroom to prep himself for the day. When he came out again, Lucky was still sleeping. He didn't bother his canine friend, and instead headed into the hallway.

Usually, on any other average day, he would walk to the living room and play the piano or go outside to the backyard until Carlisle woke up but today was different. He wanted to see what Carlisle looked like sleeping, and maybe see in the inside of his room. He was curious.

So he turned toward his bedroom door and put his head to the dark wood and listened. It was silent inside and for a moment he wondered if maybe Carlisle was on call at the hospital and had to leave during the night. He wouldn't wake him knowing his sleeping problems as of late.

"Curious?"

Edward jumped and turned to face Carlisle who was standing right behind him with a smile on his face and a cup in his hand.

"I…uh…" He blushed and diverted his eyes.

Carlisle chuckled before he moved past him and opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you up so early." He said walking in and leaving it open. Edward hesitated before he entered the bright room. Carlisle's room was spacious, with a sitting area and enough room for a king size bed; which was made to perfection. The walls, bedding, and trim were completely white just like the rest of the house, with small accents of green, mostly from plants growing in the room by the large windows.

Carlisle sat down at his desk and gestured for Edward to take a seat as well by it. To the left was a large bookshelf filled with tomes and to the right, a large window with sheer curtains.

"I didn't know you drink coffee." Edward said watching the steam rise from the small cup.

"Usually in the morning to wake me up." Carlisle said as he opened a book. "It can be a bit too sweet at times for my taste so I usually stick to tea, but in the morning I need it."

Edward nodded and fiddled with his hands.

"Is this what you do in the mornings, always?"

"No, not always, but most days." Carlisle looked up. "I do a lot of reading for my patients and for myself. Keeping sharp is keen."

Edward nodded again.

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay…" The teen looked up. "It could have been better…" He left the rest hanging.

"If I had been there?" Carlisle caught on and Edward nodded. The older rested his head on his hand. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"We don't have to go that far."

"That took a lot of self-control too."

Edward pouted.

Carlisle covered his eyes.

It was simply too much.

He stood up now and walked around his desk until he was next to Edward, bent down, and kissed him. Slow and sensually until he head Edward let out a tiny moan. "Let's move to the bed."

Edward stood, but his legs felt like jelly as he walked over and sat down. Carlisle got on top of him and touched the side of his face. "You're like a flower." He said as smooth as silk. "Gentle and delicate."

"I'm not that delicate."

Carlisle smiled and kissed him. "Then would you rather be a tree? Standing mighty and strong?"

"Yes." Edward laughed. "That would be great. I wouldn't be afraid of Jacob."

Carlisle's expression changed for a moment. It was something dark, but only for a second. "Let's not talk about that." He said and kissed him on the lips. "Let's not talk at all."

Carlisle pushed himself off the bed and retrieved the cock ring from before. He set it on the pillow before starting to remove Edward's clothes. Edward helped, but all the while wondered about the little ring.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What is the ring for?"

"Did you not like it before?" Carlisle thought back to the face Edward made when he removed it. Despite the fact he felt horrible about what happened, he couldn't help but love that face…that sound…

"Yes…"

"It's just to make sure you don't come too soon."

"Okay."

"We don't have to use it."

"I want to. I don't want to…" Edward blushed and Carlisle kissed him again before moving forward. He slipped the ring on Edward once he was naked and began to kiss him again, this time with more lust and passion. He kissed down his neck, chest, and navel, licking down his happy trail and eventually ending up at the base of his now fully erect penis.

He took him to his mouth and Edward let out a sound mixed between a gasp and a moan. The elder hummed in delight, causing Edward to moan a little more. If it wasn't for the ring, Edward was sure he would have already comed. Carlisle was amazing with his mouth.

"Over." Carlisle said removing his mouth from Edward's erection. The teen was a little sad his mouth wasn't around him, but he did as he was told.

Carlisle prepared him, lubing him up, adding his fingers into Edward's tight little hole. He loved seeing him open and waiting to take him. He needed to be filled and he was going to be the one to do it. Slowly he removed his own thick erection and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft a few times to wet it before he lined it up with Edward.

"Edward." Carlisle said softly.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He whispered and pushed inside him, feeling his tightness surround his cock and sending his nerves into a frenzy.

"Oh..oh…" Edward gripped the sheets tightly as Carlisle worked on him. Slow at first, careful even, but eventually he picked up speed. Edward bit the pillows below him. It was painful, he wasn't going to lie, but he wanted it. He needed Carlisle inside him. He felt complete with him deep inside, filling him, making him fill full and wanted. It was prefect.

Carlisle pressed a hand to Edward's back and another to his ass cheek, spreading him open more and rubbing his hard. He was trying to control himself, trying to distract himself, but it wasn't working very well. He could heard Edward under him. Breathing hard, moaning, crying even, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop. He wanted this, he needed this.

"Carlisle…" Edward breathed, his name bringing him from his fantasy land. He reached around and grabbed Edward's leaking member, dripping with sweet precum and began to stroke him. He felt his body tighten around his cock and he knew he had to come. He removed the ring with one hand, and only had to graze it before Edward started to come. The walls of his body constricting around his member until finally he comed deep inside him, filling Edward with all he had to offer him. His love.

Carlisle pulled out of Edward and laid down next to him, Edward was a mess, but a beautiful one. Carlisle wrapped his arms around him. They laid like that for a while.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke up after a while.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you too."

Carlisle felt Edward's heart flutter. He was so over joyed he could kiss him. And so he did.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

(Jacob POV)

Jacob was standing outside of the school. It was the first week of school and he hadn't seen Edward at all. He was planning on apologizing to him for before, but he couldn't forgive that pale guy…Carlisle. What kind of stupid name was that anyway? He was the color of white washed wood and his hair was so blonde it seemed out of place on any head. And let's not forget about his voice…it was so sweet it made Jacob sick to his stomach and somehow Edward was okay with this man. He was okay shacking up with some old dude, some doctor, who was clearly taking advantage of him. But Edward as too dumb to see that.

Edward always was.

He could remember back in middle school all the ass whoopings Edward would have had if he didn't stop them. He was always protecting him, making sure no one laid a finger on his mess hair, yet this was the thanks he got. A bite mark on his arm and a scowl from some old guy who threated to beat him up.

Jacob spat on the ground.

He didn't need this.

He wasn't even sure why he cared for Edward anymore.

But feelings were feelings no matter how you look at them. Love didn't have an equation.

He was about to give up and go into the buildingwhen he saw a black car pull up near the school. It looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. In Forks not many people drove nice cars, and since he liked nice cars, he was always tagging them to their owners. Anyway, Jacob looked over again and lo and behold Edward Masen stepped out of the front seat. His mother still drove their only car, an old sliver Volvo. That car wasn't it. This car was from this year, new, shiny, and very, very expensive. The windows were too tinted for him to see inside when it drove by, but he swore it slowed down for a second when it passed him.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and turned to were Edward saw slowly walking toward the school, he watched as he looked up from his phone and made eye contact with him. Jacob tried to grin, but Edward's face got pale and he looked down. Figures.

"Hey." Jacob said when Edward got close enough.

Edward hesitated for a moment. "Hi…"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened the last time I saw you. Actually the last couple of times I saw you."

Edward frowned and balled his hands into fists. "I don't think an apology will help anything."

Jacob shook his head. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Just…stay away from Carlisle and I and everything will be okay."

"No." Jacob shook his head. "You have to be stupid to really think I'm going to leave you and that guy alone."

Edward pushed passed Jacob. "Then stop caring about me."

He didn't say it every loud, nor with a lot of anger behind it, but it still hurt. He was trying to help him see that him dating a guy two or three times his age was ridiculous, but it wasn't hitting home and Jacob feared that it never would.

He headed into the school and into first period. The day dragged by like a slug on salt, and by the time lunch period came around he was tried as hell. He hated school, it wasn't something he could really get into. Edward understood that, but...

He looked across the lunch room and spotted Edward paying for his food and heading to an empty table on the other side. He thought about getting up and sitting with him, but instead he stood and threw his lunch away. He'd lost his appetite completely.

By the end of the day he was ready to lay down on his bed and sleep the day away. Summer had ended too soon. In the parking lot he saw Edward standing with his book bag at his feet. He walked over to him, but really he was losing steam with their relationship.

"What do you want Jake?" Edward asked turning to him. His face was tired, just like his.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride?" He felt like it was a lost cause, but he could at least try. Fuck.

Edward looked down at his phone, then back at him and nodded once. "Okay."

Jacob didn't hesitate and instead walked them over to his restored car. They hopped in and he started the engine and listened to it rawr to life. They pulled out into traffic and Jacob decided to have some small talk.

"So…how are things?"

"Well."

He nodded. "How was your day at school?"

"Boring."

One word answers, huh?

"Why didn't he pick you up?"

Edward paled a little. "He got a call from the hospital…"

"Busy guy…"

Edward glanced at him.

"So…" Jacob started. "Have you thought about what your mom is going to think?"

Edward opened his mouth slightly, then closed it, his jaw tightening.

"Have you thought about it at all?"

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you a lot." Jacob said as he turned. _That's why I bust your balls._

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't want to." He looked out the window.

"It's going to break her heart." Jacob went on.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut.

"She's going to think she's a bad mother because she didn't know her kid was shacking up with some ol…some guy next door."

Edward looked at him sideways. "When we come to that I'll tell her."

Jacob made a right at the next light, instead of a left.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place."

"I don't want to go to your place, Jacob. I want to go home."

"Too bad." He said simply. Edward scowled, but didn't say anything the rest of the ride. When the parked out front of the small, two story house, Edward closed his eyes. "Come on, get out."

They did and Edward followed Jacob into the house, Billy, Jacob's father, was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Edward, I haven't seen you around here much lately." He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Black. I've been busy." Edward said politely. Yeah, he always was polite. Mr. Smiles and Sunshine to everyone but Jacob. His protector, his very own personal batman. They went upstairs and into Jacob's room. He closed the door and for a second he wondered if he should have cleaned up his room. But Edward had seen his room worse than this, so he didn't sweat it.

"Why did you bring me here?" Edward's voice was low and quiet.

"I just wanted to speak with you without the whole boyfriend/mom thing getting in the way."

Edward dropped his bag on the floor and sat in a chair. Safe. "Okay, I'm listening."

"I want you to understand that I care about you. That isn't going to change."

Edward looked down. "Then don't-"

"Shut up, I'm not done." Jacob snapped and he regretted it as soon as it left his lips. Edward's face grew pink. "Jesus."

He sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Edward who was looking at the floor. Yeah, he fucked up again. Maybe he didn't deserve Edward. Maybe there was something between them now too big to fit them back together. He'd messed up when he first started insulting Edward about his weird relationship, but honestly wouldn't any friend? Especially a friend who had a crush on the other?

"Are you going to take me home?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah…yeah, let's just go." Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Jacob stood, and just as he passed Edward he grabbed his hand lightly, and he stopped on a dime and looked down at him.

"I get it." Edward finally said. "I get that you are angry at me because of him but it's what I want. I didn't have to do it. I'm sure he would understand if we broke up, or if we never started, but I can't do that to him. He is everything to me, Jacob."

Jacob looked down at Edward. He wasn't sure how to feel. He wasn't sure if he could. "Can we go for a walk?" He asked.

"Okay."

A bit later they were walking down at the beach next to the trees. Jacob was collecting twigs, and Edward was staring up at the sky.

"When we first started seeing each other I was scared at first." Edward confessed. "I wasn't sure if I made the right decision."

Jacob glanced at him, but didn't say anything. He was still dealing with his own feelings.

"We spent so much time together, and he taught me how to play the piano much better than I could ever on my own."

"I think you play the piano beautifully." Jacob confessed, but hated himself for letting it slip. He felt his heart racing.

"You should hear me now then." Edward grin to himself. "I can play much better."

"You've always been good." Jacob threw his twigs away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're a good guy."_ But that guy you're dating…_

Edward shook his head. "You're a good guy too, Jacob."

He stopped now. His feelings were starting to gather themselves. "If I'm such a good guy, then what about Carlisle? What is he?"

Edward stopped and turned to him. "I…he's a good person too."

Jacob shook his head. Nope, no, no way in hell. He couldn't let Edward think that. He couldn't…let this go. "How much do you like him?"

"I love him." Edward said with a timid smile.

"You're a fucking idiot." Jacob spat. He'd probably never see that smile again now.

"You're the idiot!" Edward spat back.

"HOW? HOW AM I THE STUPID ON HERE, EDWARD?!" Jacob yelled.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL, THAT'S WHY!" Edward screamed back catching the both of the off guard. "You don't care about how I feel at all, all you care about is yourself! You're selfish!"

"I'm selfish?" Jacob saw red. "If it wasn't for me your ass would have been beaten up every day at school! If it wasn't for me you'd still be a mess because of what happened in sixth grade!"

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"AND YOU DON'T FEEL ANYTHING BECAUSE OF IT?"

Edward fell silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Is that what you thought?" Edward said after a long pause.

"What?"

"That you were my savior? All I remember is the crap you put me through."

Jacob was confused now. What crap? He'd kept Tim and Matt away from him. He managed to even get Edward a "date" to the dance while he stayed at home. "What do you mean, crap?"

"While you kept busy with Matt and Tim, I was stuck with everyone else. I can appreciate you keeping them away from me, but you couldn't stop the rumors you started."

Jacob's mouth fell agape. "What?"

"The rumors! People made fun of me because…because they thought…"

It took a moment for him to catch on. "But you are..."

"I didn't need everyone to know that. Not then. Not now either to be honest. We had a great relationship and I told you I didn't want to do anything else. I didn't want to…and you kept pushing and how can I trust you when you do that, Jacob? HOW? I trusted you more than anyone else in the world and you…shit…"

Jacob felt horrible. "Edward, I-"

Edward bent down and picked up a rock and hurled it hard at Jacob's head, it missed him by a small margin and landed a ways away in the water.

Jacob would have said that was a great throw if he wasn't angry and confused. "Did you just throw a fucking rock at me?"

"Yeah!"

Jacob grabbed Edward's arms, hard, squeezing them until he felt like the blood had stopped moving. They were both guys. If Edward wanted to start something, Jacob could easily finish it. But instead he spun him around and pushed him forward toward the house.

"Walk." Jacob said finally. "Walk before I fucking hurt you and regret it."

"It's too late for that."

"WALK!"

Edward started to walk and he didn't look back until he was in front of the house. Jacob was probably still standing at the beach. He was still probably standing there when Carlisle came to pick him up from the side of the road.

.

.

.

Jacob looked out at the water sparkling at the light. He hated himself. He never knew that's how Edward felt. He thought…he…

The teen shook his head.

No, hadn't done anything wrong. He hadn't done anything wrong.

But, not matter how much he told himself that he knew deep down inside he did. He could chance after Edward all day long and make all a bunch of jokes and rude statements about that guy, but it would only pull him away from him more.

But there wasn't anything left here.

He'd lost Edward completely. He had to start over, and that scared him.

A tear slid down his face, but he wiped it away quickly. He'd need to be tough to move forward. He couldn't let something like this stop him. He tried to help Edward, but he didn't want it. He didn't trust him. Trust was the key word here.

Trust.

He now realized he needed someone to trust in. Himself.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! And please Review, it means a lot!

(Totally gave Jacob's character a little life here)


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carlisle asked as they drove.

"It just went from bad to worse and I hope I never see him again." Edward replied looking out the window.

Carlisle nodded and glanced down at his arms. "He touched you." It wasn't a question.

"He didn't hit me or anything…"

"He hit you before."

Edward looked down at his arms and noticed that where Jacob had grabbed him was turning blue. Another reminder of their failed friendship. "I don't think he will again."

"That doesn't help me." Carlisle reached out and took Edward's hand. "I don't want him even breathing the same air as you."

Carlisle was upset, not as upset when Jacob slapped him, but visibly upset. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence, both of them trying to figure out their Jacob problem. Carlisle was hoping with all his heart that Jacob stayed away from them. The last thing he wanted to do was use force.

As the turned the corner into their street Edward's eyes caught the sliver Volvo in his driveway. His mother was getting out of it.

"She isn't supposed to be home this early…" The teen sunk into his seat.

Carlisle didn't say anything as he stopped directly in front of the Masen house. Elizabeth glanced at the car as she took her bags out the back seat.

"Don't be scared." Carlisle said squeezing Edward's hand.

"I thought you…wanted to keep this a secret."

The older shook his head. "I want your wellbeing to be my top priority." Carlisle leaned over and kissed Edward gently on the lips before he reached out and opened the door for him. Edward unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Edward?" Elizabeth asked a little confused.

"Hi, mom." Edward blushed.

"Whose car is that?" She asked leaning down a little to look into the car. The windows were too darkly tinted for her to see in before.

"Hello, Ms. Masen!" Carlisle smiled with bright cheerfulness.

"Oh, uh, hello!" She grin and waved back a little. Her face turned in interesting dark shade of pink. "You look familiar…Mr…"

"Dr. Cullen. I live next door to you." Carlisle continued in the same pleasant tone. It was a little unnerving to Edward hearing him speak to his mother, but he stood there trying to act _natural. _

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry! I rarely see anyone move in or out of that house."

Carlisle nodded. "Ah, I'm always at the hospital. I'm an ER doctor, so I'm almost always on call."

"How do you know Edward?" She asked, her motherly thoughts slowly returning to her brain. Carlisle was handsome, he could make anyone forget who they were for a second. He was also charming, which met that he had a way with words.

"I tutor dear Edward. Piano." Carlisle smiled.

Elizabeth grinned back, her pink now turning red. She fought enough against Carlisle's gaze to glance at Edward. "You never mentioned."

"You've been busy." Edward replied.

"I'm sorry honey." She frowned and Edward felt guilty. He knew she couldn't help her working. How else were they going to live?

"It's okay mom, it's nothing serious." Edward tried to wave it off, but his mother still felt horrible about it.

"I'll see you around?" Carlisle replied with another charming smiling.

"Why not come over for dinner?" Elizabeth asked hurriedly. It caught both guys off guard, but Carlisle was ready for a reply.

"I couldn't intrude."

"No, please! I mean…um…you wouldn't be at all. I would like to get to know you since you are a neighbor and you know Edward." She grinned again, her face flush.

Carlisle turned to Edward, not missing a beat. "Only if it's alright with young Edward?"

It was Edward's turn to blush. He didn't trust his mouth so he nodded first. "I'm okay with it." He finally managed.

"Wonderful! How about this weekend? At six?"

"Prefect. I'll see you at six! Have a great evening." And Carlisle was gone.

Elizabeth turned to Edward, straightening up. "How long have you been tutoring with him?" She seemed a little upset at first and Edward didn't want to respond.

"A little over two months maybe?"

"I'm sorry, Edward."

The teen looked confused.

"I've been working so hard I haven't had time for you."

"No, it's okay, really! I've been busy with my own things and I haven't really had time for you either. I think we both have had our own lives."

She nodded. "Well, soon we'll be on our vacation and spending some quality time together." She smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

The rest of the week Carlisle was working so Edward couldn't spend any time with his favorite doctor. He spent his days in his backyard playing with Lucky and sipping tea. Carlisle had been nice enough to gift him some a week or two ago.

Jacob also wasn't an issue. He rarely saw the guy in school or around town. It was almost like he'd fallen off the face of the earth and Edward was completely okay with that. The less Jacob the better.

He looked down at his arms were Jacob's finger prints where healing into his skin. The guy was a brute. He tried to be nice, or maybe responsible, but it never worked out. It never would.

And so the days went by until it was Saturday night and Elizabeth was downstairs working on a bigger dinner than usual.

"Wow, mom." Edward said looking at the food. She rarely cooked like this.

"I just want to impress him." She replied sheepishly.

It was at that moment something dawned on Edward. "He isn't a huge eater."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth looked up from her veggies.

"He doesn't eat that much." Edward thought back to when he'd looked inside his fridge and found little to no food. Of course he could be eating more at the hospital that at home too.

"Oh…oh…" She frowned.

"But maybe he'll eat everything you've made. You make the best lamb." Edward said quickly seeing how disappointed his mother looked.

"I hope so. I haven't cooked for anyone besides you in so long." She paused a little longer before she started to chop again and throw the bits into the pan with the lamb. A while later while she was checking the oven the doorbell rang and Edward sprung up to get it.

"Oh, okay!" Elizabeth smiled and looked after her son as he disappeared to get the door.

Carlisle was smiling with a bottle of wine on the other side of the door. He was wearing a blue button up shirt and slacks. Very business casual, yet relaxed.

"Good evening, Edward." He said, his voice smooth and musical almost.

"Hello. Come in." He said moving aside. It was at the moment he realized Carlisle had never been in his house. It felt new and a little scary; even more so with his mother home.

"Edward." Carlisle said in a very low and quiet tone just inside the door.

"Yes?" The teen asked.

"You're a good boy." He said and with his free hand stroked the side of Edward's face. It was a gentle ghost of a touch, but enough to scramble Edward's brain for a moment. Carlisle grinned and turned away from Edward. "Where is Ms. Masen?" Carlisle asked now in a more natural tone.

Edward didn't say anything, he didn't trust himself, and instead he walked into the kitchen where his mother was standing with a little smile.

"Hello Dr. Cullen!" Elizabeth said warmly.

"Good Evening, Ms. Masen. I brought this for you." He said presenting her with the vintage wine.

"Oh, thank you so much! We'll have it with dinner!" She smiled.

"Wonderful." Carlisle grinned at her. It made Edward a little…jealous?

"Um…everyone can sit down in the dining room and I'll bring out the food in a moment." She said ushering them in the next room.

"Do you need any help?" Carlisle asked as they crossed the threshold.

"Oh, no, you are the guest Dr.-"

"Carlisle, call me Carlisle." He smiled again and Edward felt a bolt of something flow through him. The guys sat at the table while Elizabeth disappeared around the corner to get the food ready.

"How are you this evening, Edward?" Carlisle asked casually.

"Better."

"Better?"

"I haven't seen you in a while." Edward blushed.

"I feel the same way." Carlisle said and a moment later Edward felt his hand on his thigh. He rubbed small circles into his upper inner thigh, his expression unchanged by the action. "How has school been?"

"Okay." Edward closed his eyes for a longer time than he wanted to. When he opened them again Carlisle was staring at him with adoration.

"No problems?" Carlisle asked, and Edward shook his head no. He lowered his voice now to the same tone at the door. "You're look beautiful today."

Edward's face was bright red when his mother entered the room again holding the lamb. She set it in the middle, followed by the sides and the bottle of wine.

"May I?" Carlisle asked standing to take the wine. He twisted the top effortlessly and began to pour the red liquid into Elizabeth's and his glasses. "Water for you, dear Edward." Carlisle smiled before taking his seat again.

Together they ate, talked, and even shared a few laughs. Edward noticed how much his mother was laughing and smiling and was glad she was enjoying herself, but somehow he also felt a little jealous? Even with Carlisle's hand being an ever present pressure on his inner thigh, he couldn't help but want to keep him to himself.

Lucky came into the room towards the end and sat down at Carlisle's feet, causing the two adults to laugh. Carlisle petted Lucky on his golden head and gave him a small piece of food. He trotted away a few moments later, probably to his bed, Edward thought.

"I should head home soon. I thoroughly enjoy my evening here tonight, Elizabeth." Carlisle grinned.

"I'm so glad you did. And thank you again for the wine and tutoring Edward."

"The pleasure is all mines." He smiled, putting a little more pressure a little higher on Edward's thigh. The teen closed his eyes for a moment. It didn't go unnoticed from Carlisle.

"I'll walk you to the door." Edward said.

"I'd like that, and you my dear Elizabeth, have a great evening." Carlisle said standing with a smile. "The meal was spectacular."

"Oh, thank you!"

At the door Edward stood, his hands together in front of him as Carlisle got ready to leave.

"How are you feeling, love?" Carlisle's voice was low and quiet again.

"Okay."

"Just, okay?" Carlisle opened the door and gestured for Edward to join him. Just outside he turned to Edward touched his face once the door was closed. It was a little risky, but what wasn't risky about their romance? "Speak to me."

"You were flirting a lot with my mom..." Edward looked down.

He heard Carlisle chuckle. "You don't want to call me daddy?"

Edward looked up wide eyed, his mouth a little agape.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle replied and took Edward's hand in his. "I suppose I just wanted her to like me. It would be better than having her dislike me and question our relationship. Nothing more. I promise."

Edward nodded. "Daddy…" He looked away embarrassed.

"Do you not like it?"

Edward looked at him. "Are…you offering that to me?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Maybe the wine to talking." There was a comfortable pause. "I'd kiss you, but I think holding your hand is enough for now."

Edward shifted a little. Carlisle now moved his hand to the teen's back. "Or would you like that? Tell me what you want."

Edward's face was red, but he nodded.

"Say it." Carlisle said, his voice full of authority.

"I want you to kiss me."

A moment later Carlisle's lips were on Edward's. It felt prefect, right in every way, and more. When they pulled away Carlisle touched the side of his face again. "I should go now. Your mother is going to wonder where you've been."

Carlisle started down the steps. His was so pale he almost seemed to glow in the darkness. Edward watched his ghostly form disappear around the large hedges before he went inside for the night.

.

.

.

Thank you again for reading! Please Review it means a lot!

(I really enjoy some of your comments. One of you might be catching on to an underline thing going on, but I'm not saying who!)


	9. Chapter 9

Edward sat in the kitchen thumbing through an old paperback book when his mother entered the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and turned to her son, holding it with both hands.

"How are things going?"

"Well." Edward looked up with a grin. "How are you?"

"Well as well." She smiled and took a sip of her water. Edward realized something was up. "How about your tutoring?"

Edward was confused for a second, he hesitated before answering. "Fine. Carlisle taught me a new piece the other day."

"You should play it sometime."

Edward nodded.

"So does Carlisle live alone?" There is was. There was Edward's fear coming to life. His mother had a crush on him. It was obvious to him now.

"Yes…but, he's always busy so I assume it's for the best." Edward laughed lightly.

"It must be lonely…why don't you invite him for dinner sometime this week?" She asked finishing her drink. Carlisle's last visit had taken place two weeks ago and Edward had hoped it would be the last time.

Edward felt his face get hot, but held his composer. Carlisle, when stressed, did the same thing. He sat completely still like a statue.

"I…I don't know if he has the time, mother." Edward confessed.

"Nonsense!" She protested and nodded her head toward the wall. "His car is in the driveway."

"He might be on call later."

"Edward…" She raised an eyebrow. "Don't be rude. I thought you liked him?"

The teen looked down at his book. Of course he liked him, he loved him. But his mother would never know that…no one would be able to know that until he was 18. Even that was a long few years away.

"I do…I guess it wouldn't hurt." Edward looked up now with a grin. "Okay."

At the moment Lucky came bounding into the room, barking and hopping playfully up and down.

"Also, take Lucky for a walk." Elizabeth added with a grin.

A few moments later Edward and Lucky were standing outside of Carlisle's house. He knocked on the door softly, so soft he kind of hoped he wouldn't answer the door, but a moment later the pale man with a glorious smile and too blonde hair was standing at the door.

"What brings you here this afternoon, young Edward?" Carlisle asked with glint in his eyes.

"I was taking Lucky for a walk and decide to stop by." Edward looked down at Lucky who was now sniffing Carlisle's leg with a grin on his muzzle.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Actually…" Edward looked up feeling a little awkward. "I wanted to know if you'd come over for dinner some time with week."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Oh?"

"It was my mother's idea…"

"Oh."

They stood there for a moment, the only sound was of Lucky's sliver tag around his neck clanking.

"I appreciate the offer." The older started. "And what day would you think my presences should be requested?"

Edward looked away for a moment. He didn't want Carlisle to say yes. "I don't know…Tuesday?" It was a random enough day.

"I'll be there are six."

"Carlisle…" Edward pulled Lucky's leash so he was standing next to him. "I think she likes you."

Carlisle grinned and touched the side of Edward's face, bringing his eyes to meet his. "I think it runs in the family."

Edward blushed. "It's risky."

"What about our relationship isn't risky?" Carlisle asked sensually and kissed him on the lips, it caught Edward off guard. When they parted his face was red as an apple. "Six?"

"Six." Edward replied dazed.

Carlisle laughed. "Good bye, Edward."

"Bye…"

Carlisle closed the door and Edward turned around slowly, not trusting his legs. He wondered down the stone path to the sideway and started Lucky's walk around the community.

Tuesday came, and school couldn't have let out fast enough. Edward hurried out of the building and headed straight home on foot. When he reached his house his mother wasn't home yet so it left him time to wrap his mind around what was going to happen tonight. He took Lucky out and they walked around the block a few times before he came back and got in the shower. He stayed in there longer than he was planning too and when he got out his mother was home.

"Hello, Edward." She said as he came downstairs, his hair still wet.

"What are you cooking for dinner tonight?" He asked nervous.

"Just some fish, rice, and asparagus." She said seasoning the fish.

Edward nodded to himself. He glanced at the clock. It was almost five. In another hour Carlisle would be here and his mother would be flirting with him. It made him feel sick to him stomach. He sat down in the den and fidgeted with his hands until Lucky came and sat on his lap. He was a great distraction for a while until he heard the doorbell ring.

"I've got it!" Edward called before Elizabeth could even make a motion to get the door. She watched Edward buzz past the kitchen to the front door. Carlisle stood there, a smile on his face, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, a thin grey dress shirt covering his torso and a pair of jeans covering his legs.

"Jeans?"

"Dinner casual." Carlisle smiled. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Edward moved out of the way and as he closed the door Elizabeth came into view behind him.

"Good evening Elizabeth! I brought these for you." He said handing the women the wild flowers.

"Oh, they are beautiful, thank you Carlisle!"

"You are most welcome, my dear." He said following her into the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase.

"Jesus." Edward muttered as he followed behind a moment later. Dinner was ready in no time flat and they ate and talked for the most part. Carlisle centered the conversation on Elizabeth, but whenever she asked about him, Carlisle gave very vague answers. Edward assumed it was to draw the attention off himself, but he was flirting with her none the less. Somewhere towards the middle of the dinner Carlisle's hand slipped onto Edward's thigh, a sign of reassurance as he circled his delicate skin with his thumb. Edward felt his face warm up, but he tried to best to not show his pleasure in the touch. The last thing he wanted was for his mother to question him at this moment. The only moment Carlisle had shown any interest in him what so ever during the evening.

"How about family, do you have any?" Elizabeth asked.

"A have a few members here and there scattered around. The Cullen line is very scarce." Carlisle replied, his hand moving farther up Edward's leg slowly to his crotch.

"Oh, do you see them often?" She asked.

"No, I move around so much it's hard to us to stay in contact. I do try to make bigger family events sometimes." His hand started to kneed him now, causing the teenager to adjust a little in his seat as his erection started to grow slowly.

"That's so sad. So does your job cause you to move so much?"

"Yes." -His hand started to slide down his length-. "Sometimes it's from shortages in some areas, other times it's because I want to see something different out my window."

Edward's stifled a moan as best he could as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. He tried to play it off as an unwanted text message.

"How long have you lived here?" Carlisle asked cheerfully getting the attention off of Edward.

"Oh, most of Edward's life." She said with a small grin.

By the end of the meal Edward was ready to explode. He needed to fine release, but Carlisle wasn't going to give that to him under the table. Instead he stood and helped his mother clear the table, which gave Edward the opportunity to go upstairs to deal with himself.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and stared down at the bulge in this pants. He usually didn't do this, as a matter of fact he couldn't clearly remember the last time he had. He spent most of his time preoccupy himself with school and other random activities that certain things most teenage boys would do he forgoes.

Edward unzipped his pants and pulled his stiff penis out, it's head wet and shiny in the light of his room, blushing just the slightest shade of pink.

"My, what a view."

Edward looked up shocked and scared until he realized it was only Carlisle.

"You scared me. How did you get up here?"

He held out a few pieces of paper. "I told her I wanted to go over some music with you for a while before I left." Carlisle stepped into the room and closed the door silently behind him. "But I'm afraid I've changed my mind on the music."

At the moment Edward felt very embarrassed of his room. It was just a simple teenager's room, but still he wished it was more refined and well put together like Carlisle's house.

"Something wrong?" Carlisle asked sitting down next to Edward on the bed and rubbing his back. His erection was not forgotten, but Carlisle wanted to be sure he was okay first.

"Fine…" Edward whispered.

Carlisle touched the tip of Edward's penis, causing the boy to suck in some air.

"Are you sure?" He reached down to the base and stroked upward. Edward felt his undoing happening quickly.

"Carlisle…"

"Tell me what you want, love."

Edward sat back on the bed. He wanted to be close to Carlisle, he hadn't been that way in a while. But to do it in his house was very risky, a risk he was willing to take. "Please?" Edward asked.

Carlisle grinned as he got on top of him now, kissing down his neck until he got to the shirt that he pushed upward, but didn't take off. He lowered himself to his jeans and briefs, (Carlisle asked that Edward start wearing those instead of boxers, Edward didn't ask why, he just did) and pushed them off his body, pooling them at the end of the bed.

"You have to be very quiet now, baby." Carlisle said softly as he pushed Edward's legs apart. Usually he had lube, but considering that he and Edward always did it at his house, he was more than sure Edward had nothing here to help. He brought his fingers to Edward's mouth and told him to suck, coating them with his saliva before he brought them to his tight little entrance; pink and ready to be filled. He pushed his index finger in first causing Edward to let out a soft moan. Carlisle smiled up at him before he started to push the other in, stretching his baby open more. The third finger caused Edward to cover his mouth as he couldn't hold back his noise.

Carlisle watched for a while, watched as he wiggled into the touch and breathed before he pulled them out. Now he unzipped his pants, pulling out his thick organ, swollen fat with need. He was sure that he didn't prepare Edward enough, but his personal need, his want, was too great to really care anymore. He zeroed in on Edward and pushed forward, making the younger take his girth up to his hanging sac. He started to pull out now, slowly, and once his head was ready to pop out he thrusted back into the tightness and Edward started to weep. He gripped the sheets, holding himself steady as Carlisle wasted no time setting a fast and hard pace. The bed rocked under them, but the floor stayed silent.

Carlise reached out now, put one of his hands around Edward's neck and squeezing it. The boy started to struggle, almost thrash, until Carlisle released his grip a little allowing him to breath, but as soon as Edward had taken a few more breaths he squeezed again, now using his other hand he pressed harder on the teen's windpipe.

Edward struggled again, and he released him once more, his thrust growing faster and more frantic. Edward looked up at him now, his eyes red with tears streaming down his cheeks and Carlisle thought there couldn't be a more beautiful sight. Edward was handsome, charming, lovely, but above all beautiful. His face, the constant look of wanting to please him was all Carlisle saw before he heard the door open and let himself cum deep inside of Edward's tight little body.

"Oh…" Was all he heard as he started to pull on Edward's erection. He didn't see her, and he didn't care that he hadn't. He wanted to finish this. He needed to finish this. That was his problem. He had no control.

Edward came in his hand and he smiled down at him as he pulled his now soft penis out of his now extremely abused hole. He saw a bit of red on the sheets below him, but when he looked at Edward his panic started to fade.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"Huh?" Was Edward's reply as he looked around the room confused. Had he squeezed too hard?

"Edward?" Carlisle tapped the side of his face a few times. "Come on, up."

Edward closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he seemed to be back to his normal self. He reached up and touched his throat.

"I'm sorry…" Carlisle said now standing. "I think I went too far. This was a bad idea…Jesus…this is bad."

"Carlisle?"

"You need to get up and get dressed." Carlisle said fixing himself quickly before helping Edward.

"Huh?" Edward replied and Carlisle started to help put his pants back on. "What's…going on?"

"You're mother saw." Carlisle finally said after he managed to get Edward's pants button. The teen's eyes went wide as he looked at his slightly ajar bedroom door.

"Oh no."

"Come on."

"Carlisle…"

"Everything will be okay." The older said, but Edward knew that couldn't possibly be true. His mother saw them and on top of that she liked him. He wasn't even sure if he could look her in the face anymore. "Edward?"

Tears started to stream down his face.

"Edward, be a good boy. Come on, get up!"

He shook his head. "You're going to leave." He sobbed and Carlisle lost what will he had left to convince the boy otherwise.

"Edward…" He touched the side of his face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, remember that."

"No…" Edward was a mess now, Carlisle held him for a while, but he wasn't sure how long it would be before Elizabeth came back or even the police.

"Edward I have to go now. I don't know what your mother is going to do and I have to go."

"Carlisle…" Was all Edward could say through his sobs. He wanted to stay. He wanted to be with his darling Edward forever, but he couldn't now. He'd been careless. He let his needs, his less than perfectness take over, risking their relationship. He got greedy and this is what happens when you get greedy. You get caught.

Carlisle stood, but he still held Edward in his arms. "Love, I have to go now." He said against his wishes.

Edward held him as tight as he could, but Carlisle was stronger and unlatched his fingers. He left, somehow without his mother knowing. He heard sirens off in the distance and wondered if they were for Carlisle. He wondered if he'd ever be able to see him again.

This isn't how he expected this to end.

He wasn't even sure what happened, it all came and went so fast.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading thus far! Please review it means a lot!


	10. Chapter 10

"Did he force you?" He asked, the police officer with the short blonde hair asked. It wasn't as blonde as Carlisle's.

"How long has this been happening?" Another question from a woman police officer with black curly hair.

"Did he do this to you often?" The man asked another question. "Often" as if he might be abusing him.

"Edward, you need to say something. We are trying to help you, dear." The woman said again.

_Help me? More like take Carlisle away from me forever…If he isn't already gone._ He looked over across the living room at his mother who was in shambles crying to another police officer. She was asking her questions and he was sure his mother felt guilty for inviting Carlisle over. They should have just came forward with their relationship in the beginning. Thing would have been different._ She wouldn't have called the cops, we could have explained everything to her. That we are met to be soul mates._

"Edward." The male officer got his attention again. "We need you to say something; something at all."

That is when the medics arrived. The police officers gave them space as they check his neck, which was now bruising. "We'll need to take him to the hospital to have a rape kit done."

_A Rape Kit._

The feeling of fear started to creep into his body. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go when Carlisle might be nearby.

"Do you want to ride in the police car or the ambulance?" The medic asked.

.

.

.

At the hospital they examined him, made him feel worse than he already did, and by the end of the night not a single word had left his lips. He refused to speak. He needed Carlisle here.

"Edward."

He looked up from his hands, he was sitting on a hospital bed, and his mother had just entered.

"I can understand if you don't want to speak to me." She said standing near the bed. "But I want you to know I love you and if I had known-"

"Stop." Edward said his first word of the night. "It's not your fault."

"He was choking you." She covered her mouth looking at his neck. Edward kind of already guessed Carlisle had an asphyxiation fetish from the first time they had sex. He'd done the same thing, only not as hard. Since then he'd refrained from touching his neck…

"He wasn't choking me." Edward said softly.

"Edward?"

"He wasn't choking me." Edward repeated a little louder now. "He wasn't hurting me at all." _Intentionally._

"Edward, what I saw couldn't have been-"

"We've been dating for four months now." Edward let the words spill from his mouth as fast as he could. He felt a relief come off his shoulders, but he saw the weight come onto his mother's.

"What?!"

"We've had a relationship…for four months." It was easier to say now.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent for a moment. "He's been…doing this to you for…four months?"

"Our relationship isn't based on…on that."

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me that…guy was touching you?"

"No, no, he wasn't doing that. I wanted it, we both did. I…" Edward bit his tongue. Maybe saying _I love him _right now wasn't the best idea.

Elizabeth sat down now and put her head in her hands. "I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, mom!" Edward said quickly. "I wanted this. We both did, it was a mutual relationship. Completely consensual."

"Edward you're sixteen, you can't have anything consensual with a…however old he is."

"Thirty-three." Edward said, although he knew he was older.

"Edward…please…"

The room fell silent. The sound of the machines in the room where the only things making the time passible. When a nurse came in the silence was broken. She explained a few things that Edward didn't listen to before the police came into the room. The same two from before.

"Alright, buddy." The male officer said sitting down. "Let's start from the top."

.

.

.

School the following week was hard. Edward didn't pay attention to any of his teachers, didn't touch his food, and at home stayed in his room all day. He refused to look at his mother who was heartbroken by the whole ordeal. It was his fault this was happening and no one else's.

"Hey."

Edward looked up. Jacob.

"You look like shit." He said then shook his head. "I mean…you just look…depressed?"

Edward looked down at his tray which held only an apple. "Are you going to sit?"

He sat.

"What happened? Did you guys break up or something?"

Edward looked up at Jacob expecting to see a smirk, but instead on this Friday afternoon all he saw was concern.

"No."

"Oh…then…"

"We were _caught_." Edward said after a moment, the word _caught_ coming out like a curse word.

"Jesus…I'm…Jesus…"Jacob shook his head.

Edward picked up his apple and turned it in his hands.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

Jacob nodded again.

"I'm sorry." It was unexpected. It was truly a shock to hear him say that.

"I just want him back…"

"I don't think he's coming back…I mean, if he did get in trouble. Everyone is looking for him now, ya know?" Jacob scratched the back of his head. "I don't mean that in a bad way either. It just wouldn't make sense."

"Then how am I supposed to see him?" Edward look at Jacob, tears already starting to form and fall. "I just want to touch him again and…"

Jacob shook his head. "He's not coming back, unless he's stupid. I'm pretty sure doctors aren't that stupid."

Edward put the apple down and started to sob into his hands. He felt empty on the side, like a drum.

"Hey…" Jacob said reaching out and patting his back. "It'll get better. I know it doesn't seem like it right now…but it will…"

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, but Jacob had another idea. "Come with me." He said standing.

"Where?"

"I'm just going to assume you don't want to go to class, right?"

Edward took a deep breath and stood, following Jacob out the lunch room and through the side double doors of the school to the parking lot. They drove aimlessly for a while around Forks, not speaking, but instead just listening to the engine of the car. Eventually Jacob stopped at a gas station.

"Do you hate me?" Edward asked as Jacob reached into his pocket for money.

"Huh? No…I…Edward?"

The teen had started to cry, he covered his face with his hands and bent over in the seat to hide his face.

"Shit, Edward. Hey, come on." Jacob reached out and touched his arm, pulling him out of his ball. "Don't cry over that guy, alright. We all make stupid mistakes."

"I thought he loved me but he hasn't called or been by or anything! It's been two weeks almost and…I even went the hospital but they said he hadn't been there this week."

Jacob unbuckled Edward's seatbelt and his own so he could pull him into his lap. "Hey, look at me…Edward, look. That guy isn't the end of your life. He came here and maybe he…he did like you, or maybe he was just taking advantage of you, but you can't just stop. You've looked dead every day this week and I can't just let you fall in on yourself. Okay?"

Edward nodded into Jacob's chest, but didn't say anything. It still hurt.

"Hey, let me get some gas and we'll go back to my place and…I don't know watch a movie or something. Okay? Like way back in sixth grade, okay?"

He nodded again.

Jacob reluctantly left Edward in the car and went to pump the gas. When he got back in he held Edward to his side and drove over to his house.

.

(Jacob's POV)

.

They reached Jacob's house safely and headed up to his room. Once inside Edward sat on his bed and Jacob pulled his duffle bag full of DVD's from his closet and sat it on the bed.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

Edward just shook his head.

"Come on, pick one, okay?" Jacob nodded just as the doorbell rang. He sighed, debated ignoring it, but instead hurried downstairs to get it.

"Hey Jacob!" Seth smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

The younger frowned. "I thought you wanted to hang out today?"

Jacob's face went blank for a moment before he realized that he did promise Seth they'd play video games today. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Sorry buddy, but I've got something else I have to do…something important."

"Like what?"

Jacob looked behind himself then back at Seth. "Look, Edward is here and…what's that face for?"

Seth's usually happy expression faded to a mix between anger and a pout. He shook his head.

"No, come on Seth, what?"

"You promise we'd hang out!"

Jacob rubbed his hand over his face before he nodded. He couldn't say no to Seth, he was just too nice of a guy. "Alright, come inside." He said letting Seth in. They headed upstairs where Edward was sitting in the middle of his large bed.

"You remember Edward, right?" Jacob asked feeling awkward.

"What's wrong, with him?" Seth whispered.

"He's…going through something." Jacob explained before he looked at the movie Edward picked out. It was a tragedy. "Are you sure you want to watch this, Ed?"

Edward nodded so Jacob put it in. Today was going to be Edward's day.

"Are we going to have popcorn?" Seth asked.

"Why don't you make some?" Jacob asked sitting down on the bed near Edward. Seth eyed them before he nodded slowly and headed out the room. "I'm sorry, I promised I'd played video games with him today and I can't say no to that face." Jacob blushed slightly.

"It's okay, I like Seth." Edward spoke softly, his voice hallow.

Jacob wanted to say something to make Edward feel better, but he was at a lost. This wasn't the same Edward from four months ago. This was a completely new person with a broken spirit. How do you even fix that shit? He didn't even tell him to back up when their leg's touched for a moment.

Seth returned with a bowl of popcorn and stared at the two on the bed. "Can I sit in the middle?"

Jacob glared at him but Edward scooted over for him to sit. The movie was long, and Seth ate the most of the popcorn, but Jacob still felt concerned. They were reaching the saddest part of the movie when Seth squeezed, scaring both of them.

"Sorry." He said setting the now empty bowl down. "Sorry!"

"Jesus Seth, you scared me." Jacob said punching the younger's arm.

"Sorry!" He replied again with a sigh. "So…are you two friends again?"

Jacob and Edward stared at Seth.

"It's just that you two never hang out any more and you're here so…I just assumed." He scratched the back of his head.

"It's more complicated than that." Jacob said frowning.

"What's complicated about it?" Seth asked interested now. He was only a couple years younger than the two, but he somehow had the directness of a five year old. And Jacob hated it.

"Seth…where is your sister?"

"Out with her friends."

"Maybe you should call here." Jacob said smoothly.

"You don't have to be a d-"

"How are things in school, Seth?" Edward interjected. _He speaks!_

"F-fine. We have a dance coming up and stuff…"

Another silence fell over the three until the movie ended. By the time the credits started to roll Jacob was considering shoving Seth out the window.

"I should head home." Edward said softly.

"I'll drive." Jacob stood up.

"Can you drive me home, too?" Seth asked quickly.

"You live two blocks down!" Jacob shook his head as he grabbed his keys. "Yeah, okay Seth."

They piled into Jacob's car and dropped Seth off first, he talked for a bit before he finally left. Then it was just Edward and Jacob. The car was silent and no matter how hard Jacob tried to concentrate on the streets, he couldn't stop glancing over at Edward. He looked so depressed and shit. His eyes didn't even have the same cleverness about them.

"Hey, buddy." Jacob started not knowing where this was going.

"Hmm?"

"You'll be okay…alright." _Shit._

They pulled up to the front of Edward's house as the sun was starting to set and Edward just sat in his seat staring straight ahead.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. What do you say in a time like this anyway? _Fuck that old guy, you can do better? You have me? You have your mom? She'll love your ass no matter what?_

"Do you want to come inside?" Edward said out of the blue, causing Jacob to startle a little.

"Wha…like, inside?"

He nodded.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

Jacob sucked in a huge breath and released it. _No way was Edward asking him what he thought he was asking him right? No way. He shouldn't want to do that for another million years. No._

The silence that followed was deafening.

Then the click of the car door echoed as it opened, the overhead lights coming on as well. Edward swung one foot out, but then halted. He was waiting. Jacob wasn't dumb. He really wanted him to come inside his house. Upstairs. To his room. To…

"Edward…"

"Please. I need this."

He wasn't facing Jacob now. Instead he was looking at the house next door. _That guy's house._

_Would this make me a bad person? Am I bad person for wanting to do this? I turned him down like three or four times now._

With a sigh, Jacob stepped out his car and locked it. He followed Edward inside his house, it was dark, and up the stairs to his room. Once inside he locked the door behind them, but thought that was a stupid idea. He came up here but that didn't mean he wanted to…

Edward started to take off his shirt.

"Edward."

He tossed it on the bed, his thin body seemed so fragile…so small.

"You don't want to do this." Jacob tried to talk him down from something he'd probably regret. Something he'd regret.

He turned to him now, his face looked determined, not sad like he was expecting.

"I want this, Jacob. I thought you wanted this too."

_Well…fuck yeah I want this, I've wanted this for a long ass time, but not as a rebound for your damn…shit…_

"I don't think you're thinking clearly. I'm not going to fuck you so you can feel better. It doesn't work like that." Jacob huffed.

"I don't care if it'll make me feel better or not, Jacob." Edward walked closer to him now, until he could feel Edward's body heat. Until he could smell his skin and almost taste him. "I just want you."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Please Review it means a lot!

(What do you think Edward is going to do? What do you think Jacob is going to do?)


	11. Chapter 11

Edward started to pull up the hem of Jacob's shirt, exposing his toned body underneath, but Jacob grabbed his hand firmly; stopping him.

"Look at me." Jacob said firmly. "Look!"

Edward looked up hesitantly.

"Stop being stupid." He pushed Edward away from him and started to pace the room. "Put your clothes back on."

Edward felt his heart sink. _Now him? Now no one wants to be with me? Am I that horrible? I…I just…_

"Edward." Jacob's voice was softer now. "Put your clothes on, okay?"

The teen nodded once and grabbed his shirt, sliding it back on and then sinking down on to his bed; putting his head in his hands.

"Shit…" Jacob rubbed the back of his head before he turned to his friend. "Okay…I'm just going to be honest I have no idea what to do here. I'm not going to have sex with you, not tonight anyway. If you want to have someone _here _with you tonight I can do that. I'll sleep on the floor or something…"

Edward nodded once not looking up. He felt like complete crap.

Jacob patted his shoulder a few times before he told him to lay down and go to sleep, but how could he sleep like this?

Jacob laid down on the floor with a pillow and one of the throw blankets from the closet in the hallway. He went to sleep almost instantly, but Edward was wide awake in his bed. He tossed and turned for a few hours, but eventually he got up and tip toed around Jacob and out his room. Downstairs he could tell his mother was home and in bed. _She probably noticed Jacob's car outside._

Edward poured himself a glass of water and stood at the sink to drink it. It made his head a little clearer, but he still felt restless.

"MMmmmm."

Looking down Lucky was standing at his feet, whining at him. He glanced at the clock. It was four in the morning.

"You can't possibly have to go to the bathroom now." Edward whispered to the dog, but set his glass down and went to open the back door. As soon as the door slid open Lucky jetted out of the house and into the darkness. Edward was shocked. He hadn't done that in a while.

He peered outside and just beyond the garden he could just make out the silhouette of someone. He rubbed his eyes first, thinking he was going insane, but the figure was still there. "Carlisle?" His voice was a soft whisper, so quiet he was sure no one would be able to hear him, but the figure moved a little. Gesturing for him to come forward.

He stepped outside on the patio, then onto the cool damp grass, breathing unsteadily as he went; afraid that if he did anything wrong the figure would vanish.

"Come here my boy."

Edward fell into Carlisle's arms and started to sob. He couldn't control himself and eventually his legs gave out and Carlisle had to support him fully. He was devastated, he was shattered. It took a while before he was able to pull himself together to speak, when he did his words came out rushed and almost inaudible.

"Ithoughtuwheregoneforever." Edward sobbed into his shirt.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters." Carlisle said rubbing his back. "But my dear boy we can't be together for too long."

"What?"

"I can't stay here. Come here and sit down. Come on." Carlisle helped Edward to the seating by the back door, the light making it easier to see each other. Edward managed to clear his eyesight enough to look at Carlisle. He looked the same, flawless, pale, pallid perfection.

"Why can't you stay?" Edward cried.

"You know why, Edward. Our relationship in the eyes of everyone else is…considered wrong. No matter how _right_ we deem it."

"But I don't want to be alone!"

"You aren't alone. You have your family and friends."

"What about you?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Edward's jaw fell open. "No."

"This isn't something we can talk about together. It's already been set."

"But…then…"

Carlisle touched the side of Edward's face, wiping away the tears and wetness from his cheek. "Even like this you are beautiful."

Edward shook his head. "I don't want you to go!"

Carlisle frowned. "I don't want to either."

"Why weren't you at work?"

"I took a week of leave."

"You can't go." Edward sobbed. "You can't leave me here."

"I can't take you with me."

"Please?"

Carlisle took Edward's hand. "Please, what?"

"Can I go with you?"

"No, no, no, no." Carlisle shook his head a little to even drive it home. "Love, you have a life here."

"And so do you!" Edward was desperate now. He needed Carlisle to stay. Without him could he really feel better, ever?

"If I stay here I'll go to jail."

Edward started to sob harder. "Then please…take me with you." Those words were filled with such honest and deep emotion that Carlisle stood from his seat and got down in front of Edward on his knees.

"Edward, my young Edward, look at me." He whispered pulling the teenager's hands from his face. "I'd love to take you with me. I'd love to with all my heart. But I can't. I can't touch you after tonight, or smell you, I can't play music with you, or drink tea together. You were my darling little light in a sea of blackness for a while, but you have to move on and so do I."

"No."

Carlisle pressed Edward's hands to his chest. Edward expected to feel his hear beat, but it was still his chest. _How can he be so calm?_

"Edward." Carlisle held his hand tightly. "You're very special to me."

"Then why?"

"Edward-"

"Tell me why you even wanted to start this relationship if you knew it was never going to work out and you knew you were going to leave!" Edward was started to cry again; harder. Carlisle looked a little caught off guard and didn't know how to respond. "Tell me!"

"That's a hard question to answer…"

"Was he right?" Edward's eyes started to grow wide. "Was Jacob right?"'

"This is harder to explain than...what he probably told you. Edward, don't make this more complicated than what it is."

The teenager opened his mouth then closed it before yanking his hand away from Carlisle's still chest. He looked down, covering his face in his hands. His words were muffled, but Carlisle still heard him. "You just like young guys…you just like teenagers…"

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's knee. "My feelings for you don't change Edward."

"Is that why your wife left you?" He looked up now at Carlisle, his blood shot eyes intent on finding out the truth.

"No! God no! She passed away."

Now Edward was completely confused.

"Wh-hat?"

"She died of old age." Carlisle finally said. "We'd been married for a very long time and she couldn't…this is all very hard to explain. She passed."

Edward stared at Carlisle like he'd just grew two heads. How could Carlisle, as young as he was, manage to marry a women who was probably two or three times his age…how?

"It's a very complicated and sensitive subject I don't like talking about." Carlisle admitted.

"Then…why me?"

"Because…you are the opposite in every light. You were the right to all of my wrongs. Maybe it was wrong of me to just take your innocents and maybe I should have waited. But when I first saw you Edward, when I first…" Carlisle trailed off. "You being so young wouldn't have been a problem before…"

"I'm…really confused."

Carlisle rubbed Edward's leg some more trying to sooth him. "I know it's confusing."

"Just…why?" Edward sobbed. "Why?"

Carlisle dropped his head. "I'm a selfish _bastard_."

They were silent now. Just the sound of the trees wrestling in the wind and Lucky walking around could be heard. The light behind Edward's head illuminated him like an angel and when Carlisle looked up that's all he could think about. How much of an angel his boy was and how much he did in fact want him. He need to control himself.

"Edward." Carlisle cleared his throat. "I have to leave. I'm sorry."

"Please…"

The older stood now, but Edward stood with him, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could as if hoping this small embrace would perhaps, maybe, in some light or speak, cause Carlisle to stay. For things to go back to the way they were before that dinner.

"Edward…" Carlisle touched the top of his disheveled hair, but then pulled him into a full embrace. Edward felt like he could stay there forever, smelling Carlisle's scent, feeling his body next to his, touching him as innocently as this again. But things like that don't last forever.

"Edward?" The teen tightened his grip on Carlisle when he heard that voice.

"No." He whispered into Carlisle's shirt. "No, please."

"Get the fuck away from him!" Jacob snapped. "What the fuck, why the hell are you even here? I'm going to call the cops, motherfucker!"

"Jacob, please!" Edward turned his head slightly so he could make out the slight outline of Jacob, but the other teen wasn't having it. He pulled Edward out of Carlisle's arms and held him against his chest.

"No more of this shit. You fucking brainwashed him and now you're here trying to fucking make it up to him!" Jacob was livid. "You fucking tore his family apart you sick bastard!"

Carlisle took a deep breath, but didn't get angry. "That isn't my intent tonight, Jacob."

"Then get the fuck off this property before I call the fucking cops. You're on my ground now!" Jacob spat. Carlisle took a step back, but didn't leave.

"I want to take sure Edward is okay." He said.

"He's fucking fine without your ass!"

"I'd like to hear it from his mouth." Carlisle said waiting.

Edward looked up, and shook his head a few times but then eventually nodded. He didn't feel like this should be the ending of their relationship, but now Carlisle was walking away into the darkness toward the gate. He watched his pallid figure vanish.

That's when his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

He wasn't strong.

He'd tried that.

But he couldn't.

He was selfish.

.

.

.

Jacob sat next to Edward on his bed, holding him closely and hoping that eventually this crap would be over with soon. Edward, after several minutes of trying to control himself finally managed to stop crying.

"I need to see him again."

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but decided to shut it.

Edward stood. "I need to."

"Sit down, Edward. You aren't going anywhere." Jacob said pulling him back down onto the bed. "Jesus, what is wrong wit…I mean…shit, look just sit down for a while."

"Jacob…" Edward put his head in his hands.

They were silent for a while. "What did he tell you?" Jacob finally asked.

"That he was leaving…and that he…he…" Edward became silent.

"He what?"

"You were right." Edward whispered.

"Huh?"

"YOU…were _right_…"

Jacob opened his mouth again, but closed it. He had to choose his words carefully. "About what?"

"He wanted me because I was…he was _using_…me…" Edward put his head in his hands again. "I'm an idiot!"

"Hey, you aren't an idiot. Some guy just came into your life and decide he wanted it. You had no real control over the situation. I mean…things could have been worse. He could have hurt you…or really messed with you. I don't know how strong he is, but I'd try to fight him for you, Edward. So just sit here for now and don't do anything, alright?"

"I'm sorry, Jacob."

"It's…okay."

"I'm so sorry…"

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Edward stared at Jacob from across the cafeteria table. He was eating lunch, not really paying attention to anything around them, while Edward was just picking at the slice of pizza on his tray. He didn't even like pizza that much. Four days had passed since he last saw Carlisle and it didn't really make anything better. If anything it just made him feel emptier, less loved.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Edward looked at Jacob before he pushed his tray toward him.

"So…how have your classes been this week?" Jacob asked biting into the slice.

"Okay…"

"Have you thought about your birthday coming up?"

Edward hadn't at all. He'd been so wrapped up in all the drama of the past month that it didn't even register with him that he was turning another year older.

"I'll take your silence as a no." Jacob said setting the pizza down. "What do you think you want to do?"

"Be at home…alone."

"That's not going to happen."

"Then I don't know…honestly…"

"How about we drive to Seattle or the Port?"

Edward shrugged.

Jacob sat back a little. "Just think about it for now, okay?"

"Yeah."

The bell rang and the two got up to go to class. Edward tried to pay attention but couldn't. His mind kept drifting from one subject to another.

"Edward, are you feeling okay?" One of his teachers finally asked.

"Is it okay if I got to the nurse?"

"Of course. You look really pale. Do you need someone to walk with you?" She asked as Edward stood.

"No, I can make it." He replied sweetly as he headed out the room.

The hallway seemed too long.

.

.

.

"Hey." Jacob said as Edward stepped outside of the school building at the end of the day. He stopped short and looked his way. "Ride with me."

Edward didn't protest and hopped in his car. They drove around aimlessly for a bit in silence at first, but eventually Jacob had to say something.

"I'm thinking that we can go see a movie and maybe play this new video game I bought. Seth really likes it, he's been over every afternoon to play it."

"I don't want to celebrate my birthday." Edward whispered.

"Look I don't care what you want to do or not want to do, you are doing it!" Jacob snapped.

Edward shifted in his seat and Jacob rubbed a hand over his face.

"I didn't mean it to sound that way…"

"It's okay."

"It's just…Edward I want you to just…get back to normal." Jacob shrugged. "I can't stand to see you all sad and crap. It's depressing."

"You have a way with words."

"I could punch you right now, you know that?" Jacob huffed.

There was another moment of silence before Edward spoke up again. "I know he isn't coming back…but I still want him to. I can't just cut him out of my life."

"He cut you out, though. You have to realize that."

Edward turned toward the window, his heart felt heavy as tears started to prick his eyes. He bit his knuckle as he tried to keep himself together. "Its hurts a lot Jacob."

"It's okay to cry."

Edward tried to stifle a sob. "Do…do you think they'll arrest him?"

"Maybe. If they find him, yeah." Jacob said softly. He wasn't one to sugarcoat things.

Edward pressed his head to the cool glass of the car. "You were so right." He whispered so low that Jacob didn't hear him.

Jacob eventually dropped Edward off at home and told him to just eat and go to bed. He promised he'd take him to school tomorrow morning, then he was gone. Edward entered his kitchen and found his mother making sandwiches.

"How was your day?" She asked looking up.

"Jacob and I went for a ride today."

"Oh." She replied. She didn't ask if they were _getting along now_ or _were they better_ it was just an 'oh'.

They sat down and ate in silence. They have been eating like that for a while now. Edward wasn't exactly sure when it started. But it did. Upstairs in his room, he took a shower, changed, and went to bed. The End.

The next few days passed in haze and before he knew it was his birthday. His mother had left him a cupcake on the counter with a card promising to celebrate tonight. He ate it as breakfast slow, savoring it, before he finally got up and left. Jacob was waiting for him outside like he promised he would for the past week.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he got in.

"Thanks."

"Seventeen!"

"Yup."

Jacob took off down the street and when they reached the first stop light instead of taking a left he took a right.

"Where are we going?"

"It's your birthday so we are going to have some fun." Jacob said. Edward sat back in his seat. He didn't want to argue with Jacob, and frankly he didn't want to go to school anyway.

They pulled up to the beach a while later and hopped out the car. It was still very cool out, but the sea breeze was still really nice.

"Let's walk down to the tide pools." Jacob suggested already strolling in the direction. They made it just as low tide was at its peak. Edward walked over to one closer to the water's edge and squatted down next to a larger pool. Inside he could see starfish, small crabs, and other life crawling around. He hadn't been down here in over a year, yet the pools still interested him.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" Edward asked pointing into his pool. Jacob walked over and bent down to look.

"What?"

"This, look closer." Edward pointed deeper into the pool so Jacob looked farther in, and just at the moment Edward splashed water in his face.

"What the heck!" Jacob yelled wiping his face off.

Edward watched him with a smile on his face.

"What was that for?" Jacob asked frowning.

"For still being my friend…" Edward whispered with a grin.

"What? I can't hear you over the freaking water you splashed in my face!" Jacob pulled his shirt up to wipe his face off completely. "You're a really riot, Masen. A real riot."

Edward stood up and walked over to Jacob. "Do you need some help?"

"No." Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm good…are you smiling?"

Edward shook his head, but honestly he was. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually missed messing around with Jacob like this. He did miss the good parts of their friendship. "Are you angry?"

Jacob was hesitant for a moment before he shook his head. "Nah. I just know now to not pay attention when you ask for help."

Edward laughed and Jacob smiled at him. _Maybe things would be alright._

The rest of the morning was spent on the beach, around one they went to the movies to watch an action movie that Jacob slept through, and then by three they were back in front of Edward's house. His mother's sliver Volvo was parked in the driveway and he remembered his mother was going to celebrate with him tonight.

Edward turned to Jacob when he put the car in park. "Do…you want to come inside?"

"Is it okay? You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"I could ask you the same question, Black."

_Ouch_. Jacob nodded and got out with Edward.

"Oh, Jacob, it's nice to see you're here!" Elizabeth grinned when they entered the house.

"Thanks. Edward and I have been spending more time together." Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Is that cake, chocolate?"

Edward's eyes got a little wide. "You bought me a cake?" Two birthday's ago Edward had asked that they do something different each year instead of doing the same old song and dance every year, but seeing the cake made him change his mind. He really did miss these things. He wasn't sure why he asked for them to stop. Maybe it had something to do with Jacob. A lot of things had to do with him.

"Yup. I wasn't sure how you would feel about it, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Is it okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes!" Edward smiled. "Thank you!" It was a genuine smile that brought smiles to everyone else's faces. Elizabeth served dinner first grilled chicken, spinach, and mash potatoes; before she lit the cake and they sung to Edward. When it came time to blow out the candles and make a wish he thought about wishing for Carlisle back, but maybe that wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should just wish for good health or something else generic.

"What did you wish for?" His mother asked as he cut the cake now, the candles letting off a little white smoke as he went.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true." Edward said.

"I bet he wished for a car." Jacob said taking the knife once Edward had a piece.

"Who knows?" Edward shrugged as he bit into the cake.

By the end of the dinner Elizabeth excused herself to clean up while Edward and Jacob went upstairs to his bedroom. Once the door was closed both teens relaxed a little.

"That went well." Edward said softly.

"You seem like you're getting back to your normal self." Jacob shrugged. "I mean, it could be worse…I mean…you could…shit. You're doing better."

"Thanks, I think?" Edward grinned as he sat at his desk.

"This is going to sound stupid, and you can tell me to shut up, but did you really think you and…that guy were going to be together?" Jacob looked away from Edward as he waited on his answer.

"Yes. I love him. But…what he said before made me think about it…"

"Think about it how?"

"His wife died and he said that he wanted to date me because I was the opposite. I was…younger and I guess a guy…I don't know…I just feel…weird about it…like…"

"You were used?"

He nodded. Hearing it the second time didn't make him feel any better, but he became easier. Maybe Carlisle wasn't his knight in shinny armor.

"You'll get over it. Don't let it get you down." Jacob patted him on the back once.

"I didn't even hear his heart…"

"Huh?"

"He put my hand to his chest and he didn't feel it beating."

"Maybe he's a vampire." Jacob laughed.

"I'm being serious, Jacob." Edward scoffed.

"Don't get your panties in a knot."

The room fell silent for a moment. Edward rocked back and forth slowly in his chair until he finally turned around to face Jacob. "I'm really sorry Jacob."

"For what?"

"For not believing in you when I should have."

Jacob shifted on his feet. "It's okay, man. Things could have been worse. Don't sweat it."

"And…"

"Hmm?"

Edward looked down at his hands and thought for a moment. "I want to make things okay between us…"

"Edward." Jacob interjected. "Don't worry about it, we're good."

He nodded again. "Can you stay the night?"

Jacob looked at the clock on the wall. "Let me call my dad."

Jacob excused himself to the hallway and Edward sat on his bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore most of his self-doubt, but it was hard. He dedicated four months of his life to someone he loved and now…

_No._

_No don't think about it._

After a while Jacob entered the room again putting his phone in his pocket. "He said it was okay. Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Can you sleep up here with me?" Edward patted the bed for effect.

"I don't know."

"Come on, Jake."

Jacob shoved his hands in his pockets and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before he let out a dry, "Okay." He pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. "Don't…try anything."

"I could say the same to you, Black." Edward sat up and watched as Jacob undid his pants.

"Yeah…but things are different." Jacob said stepping out of his jeans. Edward got up and let Jacob get in bed as he moved to the corner of the room to put his clothes in the hamper and then turned off the lights. He got in the bed with Jacob and felt him wrap his arms around his body.

"Did you have an okay birthday?"

"Yes."

There was a pause.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

Another pause and Edward turned over to face Jacob. They stared at each other in the dark for a while, and for a moment Jacob thought Edward might have fallen asleep with his eyes open, but then he moved a tiny bit closer to him…and…their lips touched. It was a brief, flutter of a touch, a hint of warm skin against the other and it brought color to both of their faces in the ebony night.

"Jake…"

"Huh?...is this okay with you?"

Edward closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't want to do this and then…he…"

Jacob's voice was small and soft. "He's not coming back, Edward."

The other teen nodded, but in the back on his head all he could think about was _him._ He bit his lip for a second before he reached around Jacob and held him closer. "I don't want to let you down again."

"You won't let me down…ever…" Jacob whispered pushing his hand through Edward's crazy hair. "I know you were lost for a while, and even angry…but…yeah, you won't let me down. You may torcher me, but I know you don't mean it. You don't owe me anything either."

Edward flushed in embarrassment, but kept his eyes on Jacob. What he said was true. He'd treated Jacob like crap, and he wanted to make it up to him, but also…he wanted this for himself. He wasn't sure when he developed feelings for Jacob. Maybe it was when he let him drive in his car after putting him down so hard. Maybe it was when he was there when everything went to crap. He couldn't place it, but his heart begged for Jacob now. It was small, but growing.

Without much thought Edward pressed his lips to Jacob's again. It was stronger this time, not just a flutter, but a full out kiss of passion. Jacob managed to slide onto his back and pull Edward on top of him.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes."

"That's a solid yes, right?"

"Jacob."

He flipped them over so now Edward was under him. "I'm just making sure…" He said and started to kiss down Edward's neck. He licked his way down to his navel where he kissed around it and bit a little before he started to pull down Edward's shorts. His erection stood at attention waiting for Jacob. He stroked it twice, watching Edward's reaction, which was a soft moan.

Slowly he lowered his head, wrapping his mouth around the boy's organ and began to suck, using his tongue and making sure Edward felt everything he needed and wanted. Then let him out of his hot mouth and kissed him again, with tongue. He wanted Edward to taste how good he was.

"Okay." Jacob muttered to himself as he parted and pushed Edward's legs up and over his shoulders exposing him fully. He wet his finger and began to push it past his tight ring of muscles, opening him up more with every little moment. He slipped a second in and grinned when he saw Edward close his eyes.

"Open your eyes." Jacob said reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I want to see your face."

Edward opened his eyes slowly and watched as Jacob now pulled off his own pants, dropping them on the floor. He's never seen Jacob's cock before, but it was impressive, uncut, with a large sac, and hair framing it nicely. He felt his own erection twitch as Jacob began to line himself up and press inside of him.

His wide girth was a problem for a moment, as Edward gripped the sheets and tried to remain quiet, but he couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips halfway through.

"I'm sorry." Jacob said rubbing his side, but he didn't stop pushing until he was fully inside of him. "You okay?"

"Yes…" Edward sucked in a breath.

"If I'm hurting you…"

"I'm fine!"

"Shut up!" Jacob sighed. "I'm making sure I don't hurt you, okay?"

"Yes."

Jacob rolled his eyes and began to pull out, about midway through he pushed back and Edward let out the same noise, but this time he ignored him. He pulled out again, this time to the tip and held it, waiting for Edward to wiggle a little downward and then shoved himself up and into his tight body. He felt comfortable enough now to set a pace, slow and sweet, as Edward dug his fingers into the blankets. He didn't want to hurt him, that wasn't his aim.

Jacob reached down and grabbed Edward's cock which had a string of clear precum drizzling from tip and started to stroke it just as slow as he grinded into his body.

"Jake…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I think I'm…oh…" Edward wrapped his hand around Jacob's and tried to force him to go faster, but Jacob teased him more.

"You think what?"

"Jake please!"

"Please what?"

"I have to… to…come." Edward panted and Jacob picked up his pace a little with a smirk. He watched as Edward's head fell to the side and his mouth open as he came into his hand. The milky sustain oozing down his hand and fingers. Seeing Edward orgasm only pushed Jacob closer, so he started to thrust a little faster and then finally after so long he came deep inside Edward, filling him with his hot seed.

"Shit." Jacob moaned as he pulled out of Edward's tightness slowly and falling down next to him in bed. "Shit." He repeated for effect. "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded as he latched onto his body and buried his head on his chest. "That was amazing." Edward whispered.

Jacob chuckled and wrapped his muscle arms around him. "That great, huh?"

"The best." Edward said honestly. Other times it was painful, but he didn't think much about it. He was a boy. He assumed it would hurt. Should hurt. But it didn't hurt with Jacob, it felt…right.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading! Please review! And thanks for all the reviews I've received so far! (I don't know if there is a way to respond to people without put PMing them, but know I do read all of them, 'kay?)

(Duh, duh, duh, a change of events!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Jacob's POV)

It was around noon and Jacob was under his car working on the ball joints when he heard footsteps approach him. He didn't really want to get up, assume it might be Seth or maybe one of the other guys in the neighborhood. He glanced at the feet as they stopped by his legs and could tell right away that it wasn't one of the guys. They don't wear dressy shoes.

Jacob backed out and squinted his eyes as the afternoon sun hit them and he looked up into the face of Edward. Man, he never tanned.

"Hello." Edward said softly.

"Hey, what's up?" Jacob asked getting up and dusting his jeans off. "How did you get over here?"

"My mom dropped me off on the way to the store." Edward said now looking a bit uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Jacob asked now taking a seat on an upside down bucket near the car.

"I'm alright."

"Alright?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. What was he hiding?

"Yeah."

"Alright Edward, out with it. It's hot out here." Jacob said bluntly.

"It's just…I…I…um…" Edward looked away toward his house and Jacob was getting a little short now.

"What?"

"I…got this letter in the mail yesterday…" Edward glanced at Jacob and then looked down, the heat from the sun starting to make his skin glisten.

"From who?"

"Um…Carlisle…"

Jacob jumped up and got close to Edward. "Where is it?"

"Here." Edward pulled it out of his pocket and Jacob snatched it from him. "HEY! Don't rip it!"

"Don't rip it? Are you fucking mental?"

"I haven't read it yet and I wanted to tell you!"

"You wanted to tell me that that fucker decided to contact you? No, he doesn't get the right." Jacob hissed. It had been three solid months since Edward's birthday and the guy was just getting back to normal. He was finally acting like the normal Edward he was used to, if not better, and now THIS!

"Jacob I want to know what he said at least!"

"Why? YOU don't _owe_ him _anything!_"

"I…I just want to know."

"Why?"

"Jacob! Please!" Edward's eyes were starting to get glasses and Jacob didn't mean to make him cry. Edward and his freaking tears. He cries at the drop of a dime and it hurts him every time. _Maybe I'm just too hard and he's just too soft_.

"Alright…but read it out loud." Jacob said handing it back roughly. Edward took it opened the now crumped letter. He took a deep breath and started to read:

"Dear Edward, I hope this letter finds you well. It's been quite a while since our last chat and I miss that…lovely voice of yours…I've been doing well, I've settled in nicely in my new town and have… met someone quite…charming, but not as much as you. I think we really…could…have…"

Edward was starting to sob so Jacob wrapped his arm around took the letter from his hands to finish reading it. Might as well finish what they started.

"I think we really could have been great together but maybe not at this time. I felt grief for a while, but after meeting Esme I finally feel like I can be myself. She has such class, an air about her that I couldn't find in anyone else. She is air to my earth. I hope that things are as well for you as me. I probably won't have time to write another letter soon, as I am moving again with Esme to an Island for a while. We are planning on getting…married."

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.

Jacob looked down at Edward, who was now tucked into his side; his face hidden.

"Hey, come on…that guy was a jerk anyway. He was…an ass and we just have to move past that Okay?"

Edward nodded.

"Hey, come inside with me and we'll put on a movie or something and relax for a bit, okay?" Jacob said already guiding the both of them toward the front of his house. When they entered the house was quiet. Billy was out fishing with his buddy Charlie with left the two of them alone. They climbed the stairs and made it to Jacob's bedroom.

Edward laid on, on his side facing the window and while Jacob went through his duffle bag full of DVDs.

"I'm going to put on an action movie, alright?"

Edward nodded.

_Great. Back to this again. I can't believe this guy. I can't fucking believe he would do that to him. Who the fuck does he think he is? I could rip his damn throat out! SHIT!_

Jacob put the DVD in and sat down near Edward. He rubbed is back as the movie started and eventually laid down next to him.

"I don't get it." Edward whispered.

"You don't get what?"

"Why…why he would do that." Edward rolled over to face him. "I…he…I thought he loved me and then…he gets…engaged."

"Look." Jacob rubbed his face. "He's a bastard. He'll always be one. But you aren't and you have all the chance in the world to do whatever you want and be with whoever you want so don't let some creepy ass pervert dictate your life."

Edward stared at him for a moment and Jacob thought that he might have said something stupid again, but then Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Jacob brought his hand up and caressed his cheek, deepening the kiss.

"Thank you." Edward said once they parted.

"You're welcome." Jacob said confidently as they went back to watching the movie.

Yes, it's been three months, and their relationship had changed dramatically in that time frame. Once Jacob was the villain in Edward's eyes, and now he was not quite his boyfriend, but something close. He hoped that Edward felt the same way. He prayed he did. After all the shit he'd been dragged through the least he could get in return was a decent friendship. But what they had now was more than that and he wasn't complaining.

Cuddling with Edward every now and then, and kissing him, even fucking him was the highlights of his week when he would allow it. Although it left a lot of things up in the air. Like, did Edward share the same feelings or level of feelings that he did?

Fuck if he knew, but he hoped Edward did.

He couldn't have his heart broken twice in one year by the same guy like that.

"Jacob?"

"Hm?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Nah, I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried, Edward." Jacob rubbed his arm. "You're a…a charm."

Edward laughed. "A charm?"

"Shut it."

Edward slid on top of Jacob and looked down at him. "I'm really glad I…I'm glad we're still okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"So…" Edward's voice became very quiet. "Maybe we can put this…away for a while. The...Carlisle thing. I'm…tired of being sad."

"I'd love that more than anything." Jacob grinned up at him. He ran his hand up and down Edward's back slowly. "I'll burn that letter."

Edward nodded, his expression unchanged as he lent down and pressed his lips to Jacob's. He held onto him as he deepened the kiss, searching for his tongue, and his warmth. Jacob started to undo Edward's pants, slid them down and waited for him to pull them off completely. Edward started to do the same, pulling Jacob's jeans down as well and off.

Jacob lifted Edward's shirt and started to kiss down his chest until he got to his navel. He then reached over into his bedside and got some lube.

"Jacob?" Edward started as Jacob squeezed out and warmed some of the clear liquid up.

"Yeah?"

"Are…we…um…"

"Hm?" Jacob asked down reaching behind Edward and pushing a slick finger inside of him. Edward let out a sound and shivered. "Come on?"

"What do you…think about…crap…" Edward huffed as Jacob twisted his fingers inside of him.

"I think it's a four letter word."

"Jacob!"

"What?" He laughed a little as he watched Edward get use to the feeling. Edward shook his head and pushed down onto Jacob's fingers. Jacob smirked and pulled them out. Edward protested, but he soon felt the warmth of something else near his entrance. Jacob guided his cock upward into Edward's waiting body, shivering with anticipation.

Once fully side Edward rested on top of Jacob for a moment.

"I mean…" Edward whispered now feeling light headed. "How do you feel about our relationship?"

Jacob stared up at Edward with his mouth a little agape. He wasn't expecting that question now. He wasn't expecting him to even bring it up actually. _Did_ he have feelings for him?

Jacob moved up a little, causing his erection to slide out of Edward, making the boy produce a moan. He loved hearing that sound.

"I'm okay with it." Jacob said playing it cool as he put his hands on Edward's hip and brought him up now then slowly back down. He was a fucking Greek god.

"Uhh…" Edward bit his finger as he tried to speak, but Jacob wasn't giving him the chance. He guided his body up and down his shaft, watching his admiration as Edward tossed his head back in ecstasy. He could stare at him all day like that if he could.

He removed one hand from his hips and started to pull off his shirt. Edward came back a little bit to help him remove it and toss it on the floor. Jacob wanted to admire all of Edward, not just his bouncing cock slapping between them. He ran his hand over his bare chest, taking in everything until finally he brought his hand down to Edward's erection and started to stroke it. Edward didn't try to hold back his orgasm, and came between the two of them, but mostly over Jacob's chest.

Jake felt the walls around his cock tighten as Edward came and that was all he needed to finish himself. He came inside of Edward, filling him with his hot wet cum.

"Shit." Jacob moaned as he finished.

"Jake…" Edward breathed as he collapsed on top of him.

"So what about our relationship?" Jacob finally asked after a moment.

"Do…you feel the same about me as I do you?" Edward asked too tired to move his head to look at Jacob.

"What does that mean?"

"I think I might…like you…like, like, like you." Edward mumbled.

"Jesus are we in middle school?" Jacob laughed.

"Jake!" Edward looked at him now. "I'm serious."

"Edward I never stopped loving you."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and please review!

(Holy cow Edward and Jacob)


	14. Chapter 14

Being with Jacob eased the pain of being away from Carlisle, it numbed it away completely actually. The letter on the other hand was a shock, a break of disturbance in an otherwise calm place. Carlisle, despite his gentlemen like behavior, left Edward feeling useless. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if he just wanted to share his good news of engagement. If he wanted to actually break the teenager, and strip him of his hopes he did. But Jacob was the light in that darkness.

Sure, a year ago he would have not thought twice about Jacob, he still would have been the over protective, dick, who was completely in love with the thought that their friendship was crumbling solely because of Edward. But that wasn't the truth. They each had their own complicated version of how and why their relationship ended, but things were different now. Through some complex star alignment, Jacob and he were finally together…kind of.

Edward at this moment was sitting on his blue bed staring down at the letter that Carlisle had sent in the mail. At the time of showing it to Jacob he felt worthless, unwanted in the eyes of the man he loved and cared for above everyone. But, Jacob made that pain go away.

Although, after he left Jacob's house, the feelings came back and he wanted to puke. He'd went up to his room for ten minutes, but then ran to his bathroom and saw his breakfast reentered the earth and into his toilet.

After he felt much better, but he still didn't feel right.

Now sitting on is bed he was beginning to realize he might be…_using_ Jacob to feel better. Like a _drug_ almost. Whenever thoughts of Carlisle crept into his mind, filled his dreams, and washed over him in the bathtub, his next instinct was to find Jacob.

This morning had been an example of that. He had a bad dream and three hours later he was in Jacob's bed saying things to him he believed in that moment.

He hated himself.

He was sick of himself.

But most of all he was using his friend, his…now _lover_ to make himself feel better about a break up he could _do_ nothing about.

"I'm sorry Jacob…" Edward whispered to himself. But were his feelings truly false? In the moment Jacob under him seemed so right and when he asked him if he liked him too, it seemed right. It wasn't until he was down the street that he started to think about it, really thing about his actions. That he stumbled upon the idea that maybe they weren't feelings but merely an addiction to heal him for a time. So the real pain could be numbed.

"I can't keep doing this to him…if…my feelings aren't real." Edward said to himself as he started to cry. He hated that about himself. He hated how easily he cried.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of his phone ringing and picked it up without thinking. "Hello?"

"Hey…" Jacob said from the other end making his stomach flip.

"Hi."

"Are you okay, you don't sound good?"

"I…just threw up."

"Are you sick?" Panic entered Jacob's voice.

"No…no, I'm just…confused."

"About what?"

Edward went silent for a moment. What could he really tell Jacob without things going from great to horrible in under five minutes? The thought of telling him his true feelings were too much.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just not feeling really well."

"Is your mom home? Should I come over?"

He'd just seen Jacob two hours ago, seeing him again would make his heart explode. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" Jacob called.

"I'm here…she's in the backyard and you don't have to come over if you don't want to."

"No, I want to if you aren't feeling good."

"I'm okay. I'm just…I don't know."

"Edward, if there is something wrong you need to tell me."

Edward thought it over for a moment, maybe a moment too long because he hung up the phone without another word. Jacob called three more times before his phone went silent. _He's going to be here in 15 minutes._

Edward got up and headed downstairs now and toward the back of his house. Lucky had sprung up from his spot in the living room and joined him outdoors.

"Hey, Edward." His mother said softly as he son came outside with dog in tow.

"I'm going to take a walk around the neighborhood with Lucky." Edward announced.

Elizabeth looked up at her son, but just nodded in return. "Okay." She said and Edward was gone, heading around to the front of the house. He started up the street and on his way passed Carlisle's house, but stopped short. On the front lawn was a For Sale sign by a broker named Emily C.

Edward felt his heart sank, but didn't stop walking. He kept walking up the street, passed his neighbors who waved and he waved back. Miss. Baker, Dr. Johnson, Mrs. Cape, Mr. Hines, all the way around to the small park on the other side of his community and then rounded two blocks before headed down a side street that came up the opposite direction to his house from which he started.

"Hey."

Edward didn't look up.

"HEY!"

He stopped now. He saw Lucky turn and walk into the street and he followed his friend until his eyes met Jacob's eyes in his car.

"I just came from your house. Your mom said you went for a walk."

Edward nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, stop bull shitting me." Jacob hissed putting his car in park and cutting the engine. He got out and walked around; standing now in front of Edward on the sidewalk. "Speak."

Edward shook his head.

Jacob rubbed his face. "It was that fucker, wasn't it?"

"Jacob…"

"What the fuck is-"

"Jacob! It doesn't have to do with that…not really anyway…" Edward looked down at the ground and felt his heart start to beat fast. He didn't want to have this conversation. Especially not outside in front of the Greenburg's house with the sun setting.

"Then tell me. I'm beggin' ya. I came all the way out here because I thought you were sick or something else stupid, and now…shit, Edward, I need you to speak to me! Anything!"

"I can't."

"You can! Just try!"

The teen looked up into the sky and took a ragged breath. "I've been thinking."

"Shit." Jacob mumbled.

"And I don't know…if…I really actually _like_ you or if I might actually just be using you."

"Using me?"

"Ever since we started seeing each other I keep feeling like maybe I don't like you and maybe I'm just using you to forget…him…" Edward was whispering now.

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but closed it several times. He shook his head and put his hands on his hips and turned away from Edward. "You got to be fucking kidding me. You have to be!"

"I'm sorry."

"What the fuck do you want, Edward?" He turned back to face him. "What the actual fuck do you want in life? Do you want some 40 year old guy feeling you up or do you want an actual boyfriend, or are you just so fucked up in the head now that you can't even make heads or tails with who the fuck you are?"

"That's not fair!"

"NO! This shit isn't fair! It's been three months! FUCKING THREE! I'm tired of his shit! What the hell am I to you? A fuck boy?"

"No!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jacob shoved Edward and backed up, pushing a hand through his long hair. "Shit."

"It…wasn't supposed to be like this!" Edward felt tears streaming down his face as he tried to keep himself together. Why did this always have to happen to him?

"Seth was fucking right." Jacob mumbled.

"Seth?" What did Seth have to do with this?

"He might be young, but at least he fucking understands what actual human feelings feel like!" Jacob sat. He started to pace for a moment, shoving his hands in his pockets and thinking. Edward stood near the curb in the street watching him.

"Seth has a crush on you." Edward said so softly he thought Jacob didn't hear him until he was in his face a moment later.

"You think I don't fucking know that? You think I'm fucking blind, Edward?" Jacob snapped.

"No, I just…I…" Edward covered his face and let out a frustrated sound. When he pulled his hands away he saw Jacob heading to his car. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I don't need you bullshit. For a second Edward I thought we actually had something going. I thought this morning you wanted to finally make it official, but clearly I got the wrong impression." He ripped the door open and got inside. Edward hurried over just as he slammed it shut and gunned the engine to life.

"I'm- I do like you Jake! I'm just really confused."

"It took you three months to be realize that?" Jacob asked, and Edward could hear the heart break in his voice. "What the fuck about me? Have you ever in your damn life thought about me, you selfish prick?"

Edward opened his mouth, but Jacob put the car in drive and drove past him, leaving the teen alone now in the middle of the street. In the front of everyone. It was becoming clear he wasn't getting a happy ending.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading and please review!

(I'm back finally and may I say I made a mess of Edward and Jacob and I regret nothing! *Flies away on a magic carpet*)


	15. Chapter 15

He needed to fix this. He just wasn't sure how or even if he could.

Edward ran inside his house, Lucky galloping behind him and up to his room where he started to look around for something. He wasn't sure what he was searching for, but once he found his phone buried under a pile of paper on his desk he stopped and sat down on his bed. The last fifteen calls were from Jacob and himself. He thought about calling Jacob and letting him know that just because he felt guilty about is feelings didn't mean he didn't still like him…love him.

_I'm so stupid, I should have just kept my mouth shut. _He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. There was no way in hell he was going to fix this. He was stepping all over the one person he knew might actually like him. He was creating unneeded drama in both of their lives.

"Edward?" There was a soft knock on his door.

"Yes?" He wiped his eyes as he mother entered.

"Everything alright? I heard the door slam…Jacob was by here earlier asking where you were."

"I saw him."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He lied and managed a fake grin. His mother returned a worried grin back, but lingered in the doorway waiting for something else. They both weren't sure what so Elizabeth spoke first.

"What did he want to talk about?"

"I felt sick earlier and he was checking on me."

"You didn't look sick this morning."

"It was nerves." Edward confessed. He didn't want to go into details about his feelings after seeing Jacob. About how he felt every time after seeing Jacob. He felt guilty.

"What were you nervous about?"

"Just school. I have a big project coming up and I wanted to know what he thought about a few things is all." He lied.

His mother nodded and looked behind her at the floor. Lucky was sniffing at her ankles. "Did you have a nice walk at least?" She turned back to him.

"I did."

"Good. If you want to talk about anything I'm here for you."

"Thank you, I will."

She grinned, this time less worried and more honest before leaving the threshold. Lucky trotted in and laid down at his feet.

"What do I think I should do, huh? I was just…being honest I guess?"

Lucky looked up and tilted his head to the side, then the other, before he laid it back down on his front paws with a yawn.

_What is that supposed to me?_

Edward laid back in his head now and closed his eyes. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry.

Around nine that night he was staring at his phone, the glow of the hard light on his face making his eyes squint. He's been staring at Jacob's number for the past 10 minutes deciding whether or not it was the correct time to press the button and call the guy that would, by default of life, get him away from his heartache. With a deep breath he pressed the call button and waited. It ringed a few times before the answering machine picked it up. He hung up, waited five more minutes, and called again.

"What?" Was Jacob's abrupt answer.

"I'm sorry." Edward quickly said, his voice cracked a little.

"Sorry for what?"

He paused for a moment, collecting himself. "For saying that to you…for feeling that way."

It was Jacob's turn to pause. "What else can I do, Edward?"

"You can do a lot."

Another silence weighted at the conversation. "I don't really have a choice."

That made Edward's heart feel heavy. He sat up now and pressed his fist to his heart. "I want to know if…if we are okay?"

"Ha."

"Jacob."

"Three months."

"I'm sorry."

"I've heard that a lot from you."

Another thick pause came.

"I shouldn't have said it…but…it's been very hard…and…he's getting married…and…."

"Fuck him." Jacob spat on the other end. "Let me ask you something, Edward. I want the truth."

"Okay."

"Do…do you actually fucking care about me?"

Edward felt his eyes start to water, but he took a deep, deep breath to steady his nerves. "I do…I just don't want to lie to you about this. I don't want to feel any other way about anything else. I wish I never read that letter. I wish I had let you burn it."

"But you said you felt this was before it even came."

"I did…but it didn't feel…as important? I wasn't concerned with the guilt. I don't regret us…I regret my feelings."

"You can't change those."

"I know I can't."

"So what are you going to do Edward? Are you going to chase after this guy for the next couple of years until one of you die or some shit?"

"No." It was simple.

"Then…what about us?"

Edward covered his face in his hands. "I want to still…continue with this…our relationship."

"Is it even really a relationship?" There was an awkward pause here. "Am I really your boyfriend?"

"That's what I was trying to ask you this morning before…well…" Edward's face turned red. "I want to try."

"I'm stupid enough to go along with it." Jacob sighed.

"There is always Seth." Edward said after a moment, hoping it would lighten the mood.

"No, no Seth it too young for me. He's more like a little brother than anything else." Jacob confirmed.

Edward nodded into the phone. "So…are we…okay?"

"I don't know. I just can't…get behind the fact you felt like that all this time."

"It wasn't that bad."

"It must have been for you to bring it up, now, in front of me."

"It was the letter."

"So what you are saying is if it wasn't for the letter you would have continued to felt this way until we were grey and old?"

"No…I…I'm sure I would have gotten over it by then, Jake. I just…need time. It's getting better."

"Because you use me as a crutch?"

"Because…maybe you are my superman?" Edward blushed brighter than he had in a while at his statement, but waited for Jacob's reply.

"I'm always you damn superman."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be I made that choice on my own I guess…through thick or thin." Guilt filled Edward.

"I'm going to try harder to be less selfish."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Starting right now." Edward nodded.

"How?"

"I'm not sure but I can try."

"I can dig that."

.

.

.

At school the next day Edward was waiting by the front of the building for Jacob's car to pull up. When it did he felt his heart start to race. He wasn't sure what to do today but all he could think to do was treat Jacob as nice as possible and maybe everything would be okay? _My lack of dating skills is horrible._

So he stepped down from the top step and headed over to the car as he got out.

"Hey." Said Jacob as he closed and locked his door.

"Hello." Edward reached out and took his hand, holding it firmly.

"Gunna make it up to me by holding my hand?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"I…uh…maybe?" Edward blushed.

Jacob nodded slowly and followed Edward into the school. They didn't see each other until lunch, where Edward paid for everything and they sat down in their usual spot in the corner of the cafeteria.

"You didn't have to do that. I spend way too much here anyway." Jacob said as he stacked two pieces of pizza together to eat.

"It's okay." Edward reassured him.

By the end of the day they walked hand in hand out to the parking lot where Jacob unlocked the doors and opened Edward's for him. "Get in princess." Jacob said causally.

They drove to the beach and parked near the trees where they got out and walked along in the shade. They didn't speak, instead they just listened to the ocean and their footsteps crunch and sink into the sand and branches. Jacob had his hands in his pockets looking straight ahead coolly, while Edward shifted uneasily beside him. He was nervous. It was obvious.

"Relax." Jacob said.

"I am relaxed."

"If this is relaxed I hate to see anxious."

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He was unsure what to say. He wanted Jacob to like him again. Even if he told him repeatedly that he still did, he wanted to believe it. This was his fault and he had to fix it.

They came to a bend in the beach and woods where Edward stopped. Jacob stopped a second later and turned to him. It looked like he was waiting for something he knew was going to happen, but Edward was unsure what that should be.

"I'm…" Edward started, but then stopped. He had to make this good. He had to make sure Jacob understood how he felt. Saying I'm sorry wasn't going to do it. So what could he do? He sucked in a deep breath and tried to think of something, but nothing came.

"Its okay, Edward. Just get that look off your face." Jacob said crossing his arms.

"Huh?"

"You look like you're about to break, just relax."

"I just want you to know that I didn't mean it!" Edward said quickly.

"You met it, or you wouldn't have said it. I just think that maybe this will be an ongoing thing."

"I know you don't want it to be. It's my fault."

"Yeah, but I've dealt with this for most of my life, so this isn't anything new."

Edward looked down. He felt worthless. He'd made most of Jacob's life a hell hole. How could he have been so…selfish? Jacob touched the side of his face and Edward looked up into his brown eyes.

"Hey, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Jacob! I don't want you to hate me!"

"I told you already I couldn't hate you even if I tried. We've been friends our whole lives, we've been together forever, and whether or not that sticks us together until the end doesn't matter. What matters is that you are okay and that you love me…for me and not for another reason or as a crutch. You already know how I feel about you."

Edward's face turned red as he lowered it from Jacob's view for a moment. When he looked up again, Jacob was still waiting, patient as ever. He sucked in a slowly breath and released it. "I do." Edward said softly. "I love you."

.

.

.

The water crashed against the banks of the shore, and Edward had his face tucked into the chest of Jacob. He had his eyes closed, breathing in the scent of him, woodsy, strong, with a hint of the sea and grass. He was something special.

They were laying down in the sand, not caring that when they stood later they would be covered in the glitter like substance. The sun was starting to set now in the West, and Edward felt finally at peace with himself enough to let go of all the things he'd been holding in. He wanted to be with Jacob, and maybe it took him most of his life to realize that, along with two break downs, and a three month period of confusion. It took a man, twice, maybe three times his age to get him to see that Jacob was the one for him. Sure, they still had a lot to work out, but he would be willing to give it all a try to keep Jacob near him. With him. He refused to let something stupid pull him into pieces again. Being in Jacob's arms was the most he could ask for.

"Jake."

"Hm?" Edward opened his eyes and looked up into Jacob's face, taking everything about him. From his long hair to his brown eyes and full lips.

"I love you."

Jacob smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."

.

.

.

Thank you for reading!

I really hope you liked the ending of this little fiction. I wasn't planning on it being this long when I started, but I'm glad I made it longer so I could explore Edward and Jacob's characters. I was kind of tried of Jacob always being the bad guy!

Once again thank you and please review!


End file.
